Warriors: New skies: book 2: the secret
by deanwimpchester
Summary: COMPLETE! Owlstorm is dead, Eagleclaw is Deputy, and Rushingbrook is being eaten up with grief. Drama is everywhere, and answers only upturn more questions, the source: a terrible secret, that the keeper will do anything to keep hidden.
1. Prologue

Warriors: the new Clans book 2: the secret

Warriors: the new Clans book 2: the secret

Prologue

"Come on, let's go," so were the words coming out of Webfoot's mouth after the quick glance of the dead body of ThunderClan's deputy, smiling darkly at the blood.

Rowanclaw's mouth was open in horror. "I didn't think that he would actually get killed!"  
"Never mind that," Webfoot snapped, the guilt hovering higher and higher with every step he took back to TigerClan's camp. "It's best we don't talk about that."

"But still," Rowanclaw wined. "It-it, it just feels terrible, to know that we _killed _something."

"I've just about had it with you!" Webfoot snarled, leaping at the warrior. "_Never_, I repeat, _never_ talk about this, punishment being death."

Weaselfur snorted. "Rowanclaw, you're just weak!"

"I _am not_ weak!" Rowanclaw snarled, outraged.

"Shut up, both of you!" Webfoot hissed. "Let's just get back to camp."

Owlwhisker fluffed out his tabby fur and shivered. "It's sure cold," he mewed, trying to change the subject.

"Aww, shut up!" Weaselfur breathed.

They fought the whole way back to the TigerClan camp.

_La, la, __la, __another__ placey-poo! In StarClan!_

At the same time, Owlstorm's spirit was having a little trouble finding its way to StarClan.

"Oh come on, can you please just let me get to StarClan?" Owlstorm mewed desperately.

A blue-gray tom sadly shook his head. "We can't. You have to go somewhere else."

"What do you mean?" Owlstorm snarled in disbelief. "You mean that you _can't_ let me into StarClan?"

"Your destiny is to go somewhere else," The blue-gray tom mewed regretfully.

Owlstorm let out an exasperated sigh. "Where?"

"In SpiritClan,"

"What Clan?" Owlstorm hissed, disbelief advancing in his fur.

"SpiritClan is just like StarClan," Mewed a mighty voice from behind them.

Owlstorm and the blue-gray tom looked around to see a dark gray and dark brown tom with huge amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Owlstorm asked.

The tom's eyes softened. "I am called Pinefur,"

Owlstorm dipped his head. "I am called Owlstorm,"

Pinefur's eye twinkled slightly. "Ah, I knew I had to come here to get a new warrior," he turned his head to the blue-gray tom. "I apologize for being in your territory under the stars, Stonefur."

The blue-gray tom, Stonefur nodded. "We'll do anything to help our neighbors."

"It's just great to be out here, I mean getting this warrior and all. It really makes me feel young again"

"I'm a deputy," Owlstorm hissed.

"I can believe that, I've seen you in action, Owlstorm. You're fantastic at helping other cats with problems," Pinefur meowed.

Owlstorm nodded and Pinefur turned around.

"Coming?" He asked.

Owlstorm nodded and followed Pinefur to SpiritClan's Territory.

He turned his back on StarClan forevermore.

**Milo: **Cool! I'm on the talkie-thingy!

**Me: **Yep! I'm gonna bring Nyeh Creampuff next time!

**Florence Darky-poo: **Guess what?

**Milo and Florence: **What?

**Florence Darky-poo: **I hate you all!

**Me: **I bet you do! Since it's Milo's Birthday and all—

**Milo: **It's not my birthday anymore

**Me: **Oh well, this is your belated present. Your first present was me finishing the meeting.

**Milo: **Thanks for that

**Me: **Yeah, well………….you kinda deserved it.

**Milo **Thanks!

**Florence Darky-poo: **-hisses- I need my aspirin!

**Milo and Florence: **………..?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Nyeh Creampuff: **Cool Florence! I can't believe I'm actually in the talkie-doodle thingy!

**Me: **I get that a lot….

**Florence Darky-poo: **-takes out more aspirin- I hate you all, so much!

**Nyeh: **Aww Eagleclaw, you're so misunderstood!

**Me: **-sighs- We've been through this enough times!

**Nyeh: **Let me dream!

**Florence Darky-poo**: ………………..?

**Me: **But the good news, I'm friends with Kay-la-la-la-la-la-la again!

**Florence darky-poo:** Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

**Me&Nyeh:** What's wrong??

**Florence darky-poo: **I-hate-her!!

**Me:** Shut up, Kayla seriously could whip your sad, sorry ass if she wanted too!

**Florence Darky-poo:** fck you!

**Me & Nyeh: **-gaspeth!- NO SWEARING!!

Chapter 1

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Rushingbrook stared wide-mouthed at what Eagelclaw had just said. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

Owlstorm couldn't be dead.

He couldn't have left her when she needed him the most.

She let out a loud wail.

Fluffytail wrapped her tail around Rushingbrook, trying to comfort her. Oh, but it didn't work; nothing could comfort her now that her love was dead.

Owlstorm was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her kits would have no father.

What a waste. Owlstorm would have been a great father, always cheering tem on to be the best they could be.

It just broke her heart that her mate was dead, it really did.

"He's not dead!" Rushingbrook snarled. "He's alive, you're" she pawed Eagleclaw in the chest. "You're just lying!"

"No, Rushingbrook, I'm not," Eagleclaw defended. "There was a TigerClan patrol……..we fought them……….one of them bit him in the neck and he was no more,"

Rushingbrook couldn't help it, but she let out another wail.

Fluffytail licked Rushingbrook's fur, this time trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, don't worry," she caressed.

But there was something to really worry about.

Rushingbrook looked at her tabby tom-kit. "Now I have a name for you, little one," she breathed. "Your name is Owlkit, may you be the father Yellowkit, Goldkit and Softkit never had."

"You're not making any sense, sister," Fluffytail pointed out.

Firestar snapped his head to glare at Fluffytail. "Nothing out of you……" he warned. "She needs time to cope with her loss, as I have to also."

Fluffytail looked at Firestar oddly. "What's this got to do with me?" She spat.

"It was less than a moon that my first deputy after Graystripe left was captured, now that Owlstorm is gone………" Firestar drew himself up. "I don't know who could be the deputy now. Maybe………." He shook his head. "I'll think about this in my den."

Rushingbrook stared after Firestar walking away, thinking wildly about what had just happened.

Fluffytail cats a sympathetic look at her sister, then walked off into the darkness that enveloped the camp.

Rushingbrook sighed and fluffed out her fur, trying to warm her kits.

Owlkit yelped and curled up by Softkit and Goldkit. Yellowkit looked at Rushingbrook with soft, somehow knowing, eyes.

With Rushingbrook's mouth agape, they stared at each other for what felt like centuries.

Then Yellowkit laid down by her brother and sister and went to sleep.

"Seep, my kits," Rushingbrook whispered. "Sleep and forget your father, he is no more,"

Her eyes drooped and closed, sending her away in her sad ,grievous, and yet beautiful dreams.

**Me: **Aww…….poor Rushingbrook!

**Nyeh: **You said you hated her!

**Florence Darky-poo: **I said that, idiot! Florence needs her dark side to help her hate!

**Nyeh: **Why didn't I see it before?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Fluffytail's POV_

Fluffytail sighed, walking out of the camp. How could Owlstorm be dead? That was impossible. She had gone hunting with him; she was there when he found out that Rushingbrook was going to be a queen.

Fluffytail shook her head. It was hard to think about Owlstorm without bringing a wail to your throat (And a tear to your eye, but cats don't cry).

Owlstorm had died the same day that Rushingbrook had her kits.

Her paws led her to the ThunderClan-WindClan border. Her eyes widened when she saw Owlstorm's blood in the snow.

And, next to the blood, was Owlstorm's body.

Fluffytail slowly walked up to Owlstorm and laid her tail on his shoulder.

It quivered with how cold his body was.

_How strange,_ she thought. _That we knew him so well, and how it never happens to you, but yet, now it has happened to us._

Then, a striking thought prodded in her brain.

Owlkit and the others were born at about the same time as Owlstorm was killed, right? In that case, why couldn't Owlstorm be reincarnated as his son?

Fluffytail decided it was a stupid idea, really, how many cats were reincarnated?

And, she had felt his presence in her fur when Rushingbrook was mourning.

A voice recognizable as Weaselfur's hissed behind her, "So, seen what we did to your deputy? Aren't you a bit keener on joining TigerClan now?"

Fluffytail let her fur spike out in rage. "You!" She snarled. "You killed Owlstorm!"

"Well, that's a bit obvious, now?" Retorted Rowanclaw in the shadows of a pine tree.

"Can't you just leave ThunderClan alone?" Fluffytail asked.

Weaselfur shook his head. "And not let you and RiverClan be LionClan While we can be the strongest? I should hope you'd be smarter. Now, TigerClan is far stronger than you and RiverClan alone. You'll have to join with RiverClan or be wiped out,"

"Oh, yeah right," Fluffytail retorted.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Webfoot sneered. "We'll rip out your liver!"  
Fluffytail rolled her eyes indignantly. "Oh, give me a break," She muttered. "You couldn't rip the liver out of a piece of prey if you tried!"

Weaselfur snarled and leapt on Fluffytail, jaws snapping. "You'll be gone before the sun sets for that, you stinking ThunderClan cat!" Then, more hissing and snarling continued, "Just like Owlstorm."

Weaselfur snapped at Fluffytail's throat.

It was almost too late when Fluffytail bit back angrily.

Rowanclaw slowly walked up to her and raked his claws on her side.

Scarlet blood poured out of her side.

Fluffytail winced at the blood coming out of her flank. It made her feel disgustingly dark and morbid.

"Tell me what you mean!" She snarled.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Webfoot sneered.

She knew that these secrets had to end. She had a secret, Rainwhisker had a secret, Eagleclaw had a secret.

It was useless.

She couldn't win this battle.

TigerClan would have devoured ThunderClan too, along with RiverClan once they attacked.

Eagleclaw jumped out of nowhere, landing on Weaselfur……….

And after Eagleclaw was Icepelt, Sandstorm, Sunfur, Firestar, almost all of ThunderClan.

Fluffytail smiled again.

They just might win.

She turned to Webfoot. "You killed Owlstorm, it's now my turn to kill you!"

"I bet not!" Webfoot yowled.

Fluffytail leaped onto Webfoot and raked at his shoulder and flank, leaving painful-looking scratches all over his body.

Webfoot howled in pain and Fluffytail bit through his one ear that Owlstorm didn't tear.

Of course, he tried to get her off of him, but Fluffytail held on tight.

He threw her off and her head hit a stone.

Fluffytail's head hurt terribly and she could see nothing, hear nothing.

She was left in her black-out, feeling like nothingness while the whole clan fought TigerClan……………..


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Just so you know, I wrote this on the 13__th__ of February and while I'm editing this, I can't believe I've been so obsessed with My chemical romance for so long! _

**Me: **OMSC! The book Twilight is SOOOOOOO awesome!

**Florence Darky-poo:** would you shut up, that's the twelfth time you said that in the past three minuets

**Me:** Did I talk about how hot Edward Cullen is? He's soooooo sexy.

**Florence Darky-poo: **Not as sexy as Mikey Way or Gerard Way

**Me: **Very true, very true

**Florence Pinky-poo: **You know he's scared of needles

**Me: **I know that you dufus! –hits Florence Darky-poo again with a heavy copper pan-

**Florence Darky-poo: **-Growls-

**Mikey Way: **Florence Pinky-poo doesn't own warriors

**Me: **Yes I do!  
**Mikey Way: **Not really……….Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter

**Me: ** Not Edward Cullen?

**Florence Darky-poo: **What the frickpickle?!

**Me: **That's my word, evil witch!

**Florence Darky-poo: **I'll take any word from the English language and use it!

**Me: **But, Frickpickle is my word! –runs away to pout-

Chapter 3

_Fluffytail's POV –sigh- again_

Fluffytail opened her eyes and found she was in Leafpool's den. _Why am I here? _She asked herself.

Then, she remembered.

"Leafpool!" Fluffytail mewed. "Did we win the fight?"

Leafpool looked up, sad. "No, we did not win the battle, sweet," her tail swept over Fluffytail's head.

"W-what happened?!" Fluffytail stuttered.

"Well, after you went out, Rowanclaw almost killed Icepelt……..Sandstorm ripped Rowanclaw off (She ripped out her claw, too)………………..then, Eagleclaw fought like StarClan, and Weaselfur ran off (We thought he surrendered) and came back with reinforcements…………..that left all of us running back to camp"

Fluffytail spat. "What I wouldn't do to rip their fur off!"  
"Well," Leafpool started. "You _did_ rip off some fur from Webfoot, he was so bloody I think that Kestrelpaw and Barkface will have their paws full, Webfoot could die."

"Wait—isn't Barkface dead?" Fluffytail asked.

Leafpool let out a long breath. "Well, yes. StarClan gave him, Nightcloud and Squirrelflight another life, no cat knows why they did that for only them and Spottedleaf."

Fluffytail shivered. "It's really cold out there,"

"Yes," Leafpool agreed. "It's the coldest Leaf-bare I've ever seen. And trust me, I've seen cold ones."

Rushingbrook, along with Softkit came walking in the medicine den. "Oh, Fluffytail! I didn't know you were awake!"  
"H-how long have I been out?"  
Leafpool was the one to answer. "I'd say, almost four days."

"_Four days_!" Fluffytail gasped. How bad was she injured, to be out for four days?

"Four days," Confirmed Leafpool. "And that bump on your head is pretty nasty; I'm not letting you out for two more days."  
Fluffytail nodded and bent down to go to sleep.

OoOoOo

Fluffytail awoke to the sound of Blackstorm going into the Medicine den. "Hello," Blackstorm murmured through a mouthful of herbs.

Fluffytail flicked her tail in greetings.

"Hey, Blackstorm, when can I go out?"

Blackstorm thought for a moment, then looked to Fluffytail and mewed, "I think today, but take it easy."

Leafpool emerged from the herb storage and meowed loudly, "Yes, Fluffytail, you can go out any time you want now."

"Thanks!" Fluffytail stood up and dashed out of the Medicine den, feeling grateful with the cold sun on her fur.

Fluffytail walked into the Warriors' den.

When she laid down, she frowned. _Why did I leave the medicine den for resting, and go to the warriors' den to sleep?_ She thought, outraged.

OoOoOo

When Fluffytail was awake again, she looked out of the den.

Rainwhisker was sitting there, speaking with Dustpelt about a patrol.

"What's this about a patrol?" Fluffytail asked.

Rainwhisker thrust his head around, hiding his face from her.

Dustpelt was the one left for talking. "Er…..Yeah. We're going on a patrol."

Fluffytail's heart skipped a beat. "I'll go," she offered.

"No thanks," Rainwhisker mewed. "We've got enough cats already,"

Fluffytail was stunned; he had always said yes to her request to go on a Patrol. "Oh, okay"

She watched, confused as he and Dustpelt and Icepelt walked out of camp.

_Wait—was Rainwhisker __**avoiding **__me_? Fluffytail thought.

She was swept over with fear. _He-he just can't be doing that to me!_ She thought, scared.

Rushingbrook's scent flew upon her. "Hey Fluffytail—what's up?"

"I think that Rainwhisker's avoiding me!"

Rushingbrook raised her eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"Just back there," Fluffytail mewed desperately. "I asked to go on a patrol with him, and he said no. Only he, Dustpelt and Icepelt went on the patrol! Rainwhisker usually at least likes to get five cats to go if we get into a fight."

Rushingbrook continued staring at her sister. "First of all, I think you're taking this far too seriously; He might want you to rest until your head is better. Secondly, why are you freaking out about this? He might just want to, you know, hang out with some toms versus you and me all the time. He might get lonely for his friends every once and a while."

Fluffytail was still unconvinced. "I would love to know what's going on in his head."

Rushingbrook smiled. "Don't we all?"

Fluffytail knew that the answer was yes.

Then, more cautiously, she added, "You look great, Rushingbrook. You look happier than since Owlstorm died." Almost at once she regretted what she said; Rushingbrook's face was screwed up and she looked like a different cat than she usually was.

"Never," she started. "Never, I repeat, _never_ say his name to me again."

"Um………Rushingbrook, are you okay?" Fluffytail asked.

"I feel just great, considering that I just got over my _dead_ mate and now my sister brought him back up again!" Rushingbrook snarled.

Fluffytail pulled back in outrage. "Rushingbrook! What is with you? You're acting like I'm the reason he's dead!" Fluffytail hissed.

"I will not rest until I have ripped the throat out of whoever killed my love," Rushingbrook growled.

Fluffytail was horrified. "Are you sure? I mean, that's pretty violent."

"Does it look like I care?!" Rushingbrook snapped. "I will kill enough times until his death was honored and—"

Fluffytail cut in. "I think you should go back into the nursery."

"Okay, but don't bring that up again, lest I'll be forced to rip out your liver" Rushingbrook threatened and then slowly walked off to the nursery.

Fluffytail rolled her eyes and when she turned around, she was surprised to see Eagleclaw staring at her and Rushingbrook.

As hard as she tried, Fluffytail couldn't help but wonder why exactly Eagleclaw had such a fascination with the two sisters.

Fluffytail glared at him and walked out of the camp.

Little did she know, what was to come.

**Me: **-shaking in a corner- waaaa!

**Florence Darky-poo: **Shut up you Gaywad!

**Me: **-finds her Gerard Way Plushie- Found it! –huggles plushie lovingly-

**Florence Darky-poo: ** you're scaring me now….

**Me: **I should. –twitches-

**Florence Darky-poo:** walks away quietly

**Me: **Fantastic! Now I can actually be alone!

**Florence Goody-poo:** -giggles happily- oooh, I hardly believe that!

**Me: **Frick! _You_……

**Florence goody-poo: **Yes….._me_…..

**Me: **-turns around- I'm getting out of here! –runs off-


	5. Chapter 4

Florence Goody-poo: -looks around and under a carpet- hmmmmm…… I wonder where Florence is right now

**Florence Goody-poo: **-looks around and under a carpet- hmmmmm…… I wonder where Florence is right now

**Me: **-shivers uncontrollably and hides behind Florence Darky-poo- hide me………

**Florence Darky-poo: **Look, I'll admit that my sister is a tad bit off, but you should never show your fear for her or she'll think that she's in control and try to make the world nothing but sunshine and meatballs

**Me: **-sniff- I like meatballs

**Florence Darky-poo: **I do too but she likes the gross kind of meatballs –shudders at the memory- you don't want to try it

**Me: **shocker

**Florence Darky-poo: **-growls-

**Me: **Why didn't you ever tell me about your sister?

**Florence Darky-poo: **Well, we're both in your heads; I just thought that you would know that!

**Me: **Yeah, but remember who you're talking to………

**Florence Darky-poo: **You're right

**Florence Goody-poo: **I found you guys! –hugs them adorably-

**Me and Florence Darky-poo: **-groans-

**Florence Goody-poo: **I missed you guys! Hey, how about we go off and have a tea party!

**Me and Florence Darky-poo:** What?!

**Florence Goody-poo: **I know! Won't you just love it?

**Me: **-looks at the people- Hi! I don't own warriors!

**Fluffytail: **-sadly shakes her head- it's true!

**Rushingbrook: **-walks around like a zombie- musssssstt killlllll whoevvvvverrrrrrrrr killlllllled Owwwwwwwwllllllstormmmmmmmm

**Everybody: **-screams uncontrollably- get the zombie repellant!

Chapter 4

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Rushingbrook was dreaming.

It would start out that she was walking by a stream, and she would hear whispers coming off of the water.

She would follow the whispers to a cave; where there was prey lighter than the sun but yet darker than that of night.

Rushingbrook pounced on the prey and eagerly took a bite, tasting the warm blood, loving it, but then—then she was swept away from the cave and in the clouds.

Two cats were waiting for her.

One was a huge dark gray tom that had nobility possibly flowing off of him, and the other one –oh would her pain and grief ever end?—her truest of true loves, Owlstorm.

His eyes shined excitedly.

"Rushingbrook," he mewed, making every syllable count in her name.

"Owlstorm!" Rushingbrook squeaked.

They rushed to each other and their snouts touched and they looked into each other's eyes, relishing every second of it.

The other tom nodded in approval. "She's really," he paused, looking for the right words. "Really something gorgeous."

Owlstorm looked at him with an expression of mixed annoyance and respect. "Thank you, Pinefur"

The big tom—Pinefur—smiled and murmured something like "I'll come back," and walked –more like strode with an air of high placement—away.

"I'll never stop loving you, not ever!" Rushingbrook vowed.

He nodded. "And the same to you." He looked off into some unseen thing and whispered quietly. "But you should stop snapping at your sister, bad things are coming her way, Betrayal, sadness………" he trailed off.

Rushingbrook nodded expectantly.

Owlstorm locked his eyes in hers. "Listen to me, what I am about to tell you is vital. There is a secret—a terrible one at that—that you and Fluffytail must uncover. Do whatever you can to find it out. The consequences will seem harsh at first, but the reward is you and I together for the rest of eternity."

"Okay," Rushingbrook whispered. "But, where are you? I've asked Blackstorm to look for you and she never found you."

"I am not in StarClan," Owlstorm whispered.

Rushingbrook studied his eyes. "Then where—"

"Alas, I cannot answer you. But, our kits need you to be strong, and I believe they want some feeding right now"

OoOoOo

Rushingbrook flicked her eyes open quickly to hear her kits howling for milk.

Ferncloud looked at Rushingbrook nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Rushingbrook started. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were muttering in your sleep….."

"Oh?"

Ferncloud nodded. "You were muttering. 'Owlstorm….I love you…….Owlstorm." she shook her head, embarrassed.

Rushingbrook looked at Ferncloud, puzzled. "I guess I'm sorry?"

"Don't be," Daisy purred sleepily. "And I also tried to give your kits milk, they drank a little, but I suppose they want you."

And Daisy was right; Owlkit, Softkit, Goldkit and Yellowkit were suckling eagerly.

Daisy looked at them with affection. "I don't know if I ever saw more beautiful kits than yours, Rushingbrook."

Rushingbrook smiled and mewed, "Thanks, Daisy!"

Daisy nodded and lay down, intending on a nap.

Ferncloud looked at Rushingbrook and meowed quietly, "Did you know that Rainwhisker is avoiding Fluffytail because Sorreltail finally told him that she was in love with him."

"Really?" Rushignbrook asked, amazed.

Ferncloud nodded ominously.

"That's seriously something!" Rushingbrook mewed too fast.

"Think how Fluffytail's going to take it." Ferncloud gushed. "I'll bet you a moon of fetching the prey for the rest of us that she'll ignore him for the rest of her life."

Daisy groaned something that sounded like, "She'll be crushed and could never look at him because she'll be so embarrassed."

"What do you think?" Ferncloud asked.

She paused. "I think that she'll run off to cool down and then act like she's never heard of him in her life."

Ferncloud paused thoughtfully. "I still think that I'll be right, but you know her better than anyone else, so I wouldn't be surprised if you were right."

"I do know her better than I know myself." Rushingbrook mewed.

"_That's _true." Eagleclaw's hiss was behind the nursery.

Rushingbrook narrowed her eyes. Out of all the possible deputies, Firestar picked _Eagleclaw_. He was now more arrogant than ever, prancing around the camp, strutting, rubbing it in all the other possibilities for being deputy, showing that he was who their leader picked.

A small hiss escaped her lips, and he looked at her oddly.

"What I was saying," he meowed slowly, as if Rushingbrook was a young kit that was getting scolded. "Is that you should care less about your sister and more about yourself."

"And what _I_ was saying was that seriously mind your own business." Rushingbrook retorted.

Eagleclaw gave her a scathing look and turned slightly, nodded respectfully to the queens, and stalked off.

Rushingbrook sighed. Like she cared about the _brother _of her love.

The truth was, every cat in ThunderClan was acting a bit quirky since the death of Owlstorm. But Eagleclaw was, by the farthest, the most grievous besides, of course, Rushingbrook.

Ferncloud gave Rushingbrook a look of pure concern and whispered quietly. "I think that you should go see Leafpool."

"I-I see." Rushingbrook was caught off guard. Did Ferncloud, like Fluffytail, think that she was taking the death of her mate a little too dramatically?

She shivered in a mixture of horror and stressed shock.

Then, cold realization set in.

She really _was_ going crazy.

And there was no herb that could possibly cure insanity.

_Maybe, _She thought. _Maybe, I'm not the only one that's ever lost it when their mate died…._

But, going over all the leaders, deputies, warriors, she couldn't think of a single cat.

She had to be a first.

But, if her sanity was worth her mate, she had to be the last.

Rushingbrook would never wish this on any other cat, it was so horrible.

Rushing brook laid her head down and, slowly but surely, fell into a tortured slumber.

**Florence Darky-poo: **Ooh, I love the whole Rushingbrook's-going-insane-and-she-knows-it-and-there's-nothing-anyone-can-do-about-it plot. Nice one, Flo.

**Me: **Yeah, well, thanks there.

**Florence Goody-poo: **How can youlike that? It's so sad! I mean, Rushingbrook's true love died and you two think it's _cool! _

**Me: **Whatever, it's a fantastic plot and you know it!

**Florence goody-poo: **Maybe for you! –runs off to pout more-

**Florence Darky-poo: **Oh my god, you actually scared her off!

**Me: **I actually did!

**Florence Darky-poo: **I love you!

**Me: ** Strange as this sounds, I love you too!

_Florence darky-poo and Florence Pinky-poo give each other a BIIIIIIGGGGGG hug_


	6. Chapter 5

Florence Goody-poo: -kisses a picture of Orlando Bloom- I love you, babe

**Florence Goody-poo: **-kisses a picture of Orlando Bloom- I love you, babe

**Me: **-shivers- that is sooooo wrong!

**Florence Darky-poo: **-sigh- now you know what I put up with every day of my life

**Me: **Not really

**Florence Darky-poo: **I guess so

**Me: **But why Orlando Bloom?

**Florence Darky-poo: **That I can't answer

**Me: **But, why? When we are in a world with Isaac Slade and Gerard Way and Mikey Way………………

**Florence Darky-poo: **I know what you mean

**Me: **MmmmHmmmm

**Florence Darky-poo: **But I must say, Orlando was phenomenal in _Pirates of the Caribbean_

**Me: **Hmmmmm, I know what you mean

**Florence Darky-poo: **I wonder what we're going to do this chapter?

**Me: **Good question

**Florence Goody-poo: ** How about Fluffytail and Rainwhisker fall in deep love and are tied together for the rest of eternity?

**Me and Florence Darky-Poo: **Naw

**Florence Goody-poo: **Humph!

**Florence Darky-poo: ** Hey! How about that……-whispers urgently in Florence Goody-poo's and Florence Pinky-poo's ears-

**Me: **Fantastic!

**Florence Goody-poo: **-gasps and slaps Florence Pinky-poo and Florence Darky-poo- that is SO mean!

**Florence Goody-poo: **But it IS pretty smart, and with that SLAP of tragedy—along with the death of Owlstorm, which was my idea—it will make those Fabulous reviews just pour in!

**Me: **I side With Darky!

**Florence Goody-poo: **Whatever happened to 'happily ever after'?

**Me: **They don't exist in real life

**Florence Darky-poo: **Hear, Hear! How about they all die at the end?

**Me: **NO! –hits Florence Darky-poo with a heavy copper pan- there's going to be a happy ending……eventually

**Florence Goody-poo: **Which means………..?

**Me: **_Somebody _has a happy ending

**Florence Darky-poo: **Does that mean that a few cats have a happy ending, but the rest have a heart-wrenching, tear-spilling, ending?

**Me: **Yeah, I have to balance you and your sister out _Somehow_

**Florence Goody-poo: **-smiles dazzlingly- thanks

**Me: **But I still like Florence Darky-poo better

**Florence Darky-poo: **-imitates smiling dazzlingly- thank **you**

**Chapter 5**

_Fluffytail's POV_

Fluffytail opened her eyes and stood up, leaping out of the warriors' den, in a valiant attempt to get out of camp.

Once out of camp, she released herself to the nature.

Against her better Judgments, Fluffytail decided hunting would be best by the WindClan Border.

When she was close there, she heard voices, muttering quietly.

Curious, she leaned in, taking in every word.

Eagleclaw, Webfoot and Onestar were whispering lightly.

The WindClan leader's eyes Glittered. "What you offer is very respectable, ThunderClan cat; it could lead great things to happen to all the clans." He hesitated when Eagleclaw's eyes Glistened greedily and dangerously. "I think I might just take you up on that offer."

"Thank you, fellow leader," Eagleclaw hissed. "I shall not let you down."

"I should think not!" Webfoot sneered.

Eagleclaw unsheathed his claws. "Are you sure you want to taunt me, Webfoot?"  
The WindClan warrior slowly stepped back. "Okay, then." He murmured nervously. "I get what you mean."

"So," Onestar mewed smugly. "How about tomorrow, The morning Patrol?"

Eagleclaw thought for a few seconds. "It will be hard to get my _fantastic Leader_ alone, but I believe I can manage."

Fluffytail was too sickened and too horrified to hear or want to hear any more, so she turned and pelted away, back into the camp.

She tore through brambles, and the blood poured out of her wound, but she didn't care. She had to tell Firestar.

Rushingbrook was in the middle of the camp, picking up a fat mouse for the bitter Leaf-bare weather.

She gasped when she saw the blood on Fluffytail's front leg. "  
Fluffytail! Are you okay?!"

"Doesn't……..Matter…." Fluffytail panted. "Need….to see…….Firestar…..now"

Rushingbrook shook her head. "He's in the den with Leafpool right now, but you should go to her den because that cut looks painful."

"No," Fluffytail hissed. "I'm going to see Firestar." She stood up and swatted Rushingbrook away and ran into Firestar's den.

Firestar gasped, like Rushingbrook, when he saw her cut. "Fluffytail! Is there an attack?!"

"No, but I have something important to tell you," She breathed. And then Fluffytail recounted what she heard.

Firestar thought hard for a moment, screwing up his face, and then herelaxed.

He turned to Leafpool. "You said that she had a head injury?"

"Yes," Fluffytail's mother replied. "But I think that she's better. What she says _could _be real."

"Are you just saying that because you've never liked Eagleclaw and want to side with your daughter, or do you really believe that?"

"Both, Firestar." Leafpool looked appalled at her father's accusation. "He never acted quite right, and I would never question one of my children's sanity"

"I wasn't questioning Fluffytail's sanity," Firestar started. "I just think that since her head injury, she might have imagined it."

"You don't believe me?" Fluffytail whispered quietly.

Firestar shook his head. "No, I don't believe you. I'm, sorry, Fluffytail, but I believe that Eagleclaw would never do that."

Feeling a flare of fury, Fluffytail snarled. "That's _just_ like what Bluestar said to you about Tigerclaw, and look what happened."

"That was—that was different." Firestar stuttered.

Fluffytail laughed without humor. "How so?"

Firestar grimaced. "That was a long time ago, I don't think that another Tigerstar could happen."

"Whatever," Fluffytail murmured morosely "It's your life"

Then she turned around and stalked to Leafpool's den to have her wound checked.

OoOoOo

Fluffytail ran through a bramble thicket, leaning agilely away from any thorn that could hurt her.

At the end of the forest where she was—she had never been in any forest like this before—Fluffytail could easily see a ghostly light.

A Black she-cat was waiting for her, along with a huge dark-gray tom with big amber eyes.

The she-cat held herself up with great poise that of a leader, but her eyes were tortured and confused.

She looked to the tom. "_This_ is what is going to save us, Pinefur?"

The tom nodded somberly.

"_Excuse_ me?" Fluffytail retorted. "I never knew I was referred to as _This_."

The black she-cat dipped her head and murmured, "I apologize. My name is Darkstar, and I am leader of EarthClan."

"Um," Fluffytail thought quickly. "I am Fluffytail and I am a warrior of ThunderClan."

"Greetings, Fluffytail."

"Greetings, Darkstar."

The she-cat, Darkstar, had stunning green eyes and she looked Fluffytail up and down. "How many Clans to you have in the place where you live?"

"F-four." Fluffytail muttered.

Darkstar nodded. "Pinefur told me that the cats that would help us would have ways that confuse me." She grinned. "But I suppose our ways might confuse _you_."

"I see," Fluffytail mewed. "You keep mentioning us helping you. What's _wrong_?"

Darkstar took a deep breath. "You see, there are only two clans in our forest, so we both have half of the forest. But we only use part of our territory, but we use it when prey is scarce and we need food.

"Our rivals, FireClan, think that since EarthClan doesn't use all of our territory that _they_ should get it and put it to a good use. But you see, even if we don't use it on a daily basis, we still need to keep the territories even."

"Hmmm, I see what you mean when you say that the territory needs to be even." Fluffytail murmured fairly.

"Time is up," the dark Gray tom called Pinefur meowed to Darkstar.

Darkstar touched noses with Fluffytail. "Goodbye, we will meet again, in dreams. Tell your sisters and brother about this, and never, think that anything like this was just a dream, this is a dream from our 'StarClan', SpiritClan."

And then Fluffytail was awake again.

_The morning patrol! _She thought desperately. Firestar could die today! She had to save him.

She leaped up and started running out of the camp, but her cut hurt too much, she could barely walk.

Rainwhisker was talking to Icepelt and Fluffytail's sister was flicking her tail in a way that made her feel oddly defensive.

The moment Rainwhisker caught Fluffytail's eye he turned away and padded off, Icepelt following him with excitement.

Rushingbrook crept up behind Fluffytail embarrassed but determined to do something.

"Rushingbrook," Fluffytail mewed quietly.

"Yes, Fluffytail?"

"Do-d'you think that Rainwhisker is avoiding me?"

Rushingbrook's eyes darkened and she whispered the answer. "I'm so sorry, Fluffytail. But he is."

Pain like no wound Fluffytail had ever experienced crashed down on her, but she never wailed, she knew that it would show weakness.

"O-oh." She whispered.

Rushingbrook flicked her tail on Fluffytail's shoulder sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be!" Fluffytail ordered. "I-I think I have to go off—somewhere.

"But first, I have to tell you something: Lats night I Met a cat named Darkstar and a Cat named Pinefur."

Rushingbrook's eyes widened at the mention of Pinefur.

"They are from EarthClan and they need Us to help the feuds of territory end." Fluffytail finished.

Rushingbrook thought for a moment and meowed, "When you say us, do you mean all of Leafpool's kits?"

"Yes." Fluffytail mewed. "But I can't take it in ThunderClan anymore. Maybe you and the rest can find me when your kits are over. I'll wait for you by the mountains."

She turned and ran off, with Rushingbrook nodding behind her.

Firestar was walking with Eagleclaw to go on the morning patrol.

Fluffytail hissed. "Hope you have fun dying, Firestar."

"Fluffytail—" Firestar began.

"No. You didn't believe me and now I don't care!" She turned around and stalked off.

"Where are you going?" Firestar called.

"Anywhere but here. This place is going to the rogues; there is nothing for me here now." She snarled as she walked away.

"Come back when you're ready." Firestar pleaded.

"No. I'm not going to come back until my sisters and brother need me."

"Where are you going?" Firestar asked, interested.

"I am going to the place opposite of where you went on the great journey. I must find her."

"Who?" Eagleclaw broke in.

"Darkstar, she is the leader of EarthClan and they need my sisters' and brother's help. I will be the first to come." And then Fluffytail was racing off, out of ThunderClan, out of Any Clan she knew of.

**Florence Darky-poo: **YAY! You used my plot!

**Me: **Thank you!

**Florence Goody-poo: **But, ARE Rushingbrook and the others going to go with Fluffytail? Will Rainwhisker come and apologize for avoiding her? Will—

**Florence Darky-poo: **Rainwhisker feel guilty for why Fluffytail left?

**Me: **I'm NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!!—hits them both with a heavy copper pan—THEY NEED TO REVIEW FIRST!! –looks at people- Review and tell me what you think! Did you think that what we did with getting rid of Fluffytail will work to get more reviews?

**Florence Darky-poo: **So, review, I can hear the lamentations already……

**Everybody besides Darky: **…..


	7. Chapter 6

Florence Darky-poo: Hey Flo

**Florence Darky-poo: **Hey Flo!

**Me: **Yah?

**Florence Darky-poo: **D'you know where that goody-goody-two-shoes is?

**Me: **hmmmm… no! Where is she?

**Florence Goody-poo: **-pops out of thin air, wearing a pink tutu- Hi! I was just helping the undeveloped countries put together a fantastic nutcracker ballet!

**Me: **You really shouldn't say that; anyone could be reading this and it's your nicey-nice butt

**Florence Goody-poo: **But….but

**Florence Darky-poo: **You know, nobody's ever wondered what we always wear.

**Me: **…

**Florence Darky-poo: **Am I wrong??

**Florence Goody-poo: **no, but I don't like where this is going…..

**Florence Darky-poo: **All we have to say is what we're wearing right now! It can't be that hard!

**Me: **I side with Darky!

**Florence Darky-poo: **When don't you side with me?

**Me: **When you try to take over the world

**Florence Darky-poo: **You say is like it's a bad thing…..

**Me: **It is

**Florence Goody-Poo: **I'm wearing a yellow shirt that says things like, 'Keep earth Green' and other environmental things and blue hippie jeans

**Florence Darky-poo: **I'm wearing black jeans (Kinda punk-ish and gothy) and a black t-shirt with a silver cross on the front

**Me: **And _I'm_ wearing a white t-shirt that says 'I should have my own reality show' and black jeans and skater black shoes and over my t-shirt, I'm wearing a black jacket with a lot of pretty signs on it and in the hood there is faux sheepskin

**Nyeh Creampuff: **Hey, that's your favourite outfit!

**Me: **So what??

**Nyeh Creampuff: **Well, this is fan_fiction_ not fan-you-can-base-warriors-on-a-true-story-fiction

**Me: **We'll argue about this while we find out what Rushingbrook's up to!

**Nyeh Creampuff: **No, we're going to argue about his right now!

**Me: **-shakes her head sadly- no, They want to know what's up with Rushingbrook.

**Nyeh Creampuff: **Darn them

**Me: **Don't say that to my fans, evil woman!

**Nyeh Creampuff: **Fine, let's see what's going on with good ol' Rushingbrook!

Chapter 6

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Rushingbrook stared after her sister in horror.

When she was walking away, her usually amber eyes were a dark colour that made her feel uncomfortable to think that they used to be so carefree and happy.

And, she told Rushingbrook about this cat named Darkstar in a place called EarthClan.

A knot tied in her belly. _What can this mean?_ She thought miserably. _I've lost Owlstorm and now I lost the only other one in my litter. _

Who else was she destined to lose?

Goldkit?

Owlkit?

Any other kit in _her_ litter that she and Owlstorm had?

What was she going to do?

Eagleclaw was having a heated argument with Goldenflower and his eyes strayed to Rushingbrook. They sparkled sharply.

Eagleclaw slowly walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "Hey, Rushingbrook."

"Hey there Eagleclaw." Rushingbrook did not like where this was going.

"Do you know anything about what happened with Fluffytail? She should be back right now." Eagleclaw hinted.

"No, I have no idea what happened." Rushingbrook lied.

Eagleclaw looked discouraged but none the less stubborn enough and curious to retaliate and find different tactics.

"Well, I hope she comes back." Eagleclaw offered.

Rushingbrook nodded. "Yeah, I hope she comes back."

She stood up, ready to go back but Eagleclaw sat uncomfortably.

"Rushingbrook?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the gathering in a few nights? I'll ask Firestar if you can go." His eyes looked hopeful.

Rushingbrook studied his face. "I have kits."

"Daisy can look after them." Eagleclaw countered.

"I don't know if I have the strength to go," Rushingbrook mewed, thinking up semi-sensible excuses to not go and face those _TigerClan_ cats.

"Leafpool will prepare some herbs for your strength, I know she will, for you." Eagleclaw looked like he was on the point of begging. The look in his eyes had a mysterious seductive edge to them, and they were wide with pleading.

Rushingbrook was rather taken aback at the fact that Eagleclaw would not rest until she went to the Gathering. "I-I don't know if Leafpool would give me special treatment."

"_I _would give you special treatment, Rushingbrook." Eagleclaw meowed desperately.

"O-oh." Rushingbrook stammered. "I guess I'll go."

Eagleclaw grinned. "Thanks, Rushingbrook."

He dashed away, and Rushingbrook glanced Icepelt looking at her acidly.

Her blood froze when Icepelt slowly walked up to her. "So," she started, her voice cold. "What's this with _Eagleclaw_?"

"What do you mean?" Rushingbrook asked, confused.

"_What do I mean?_" Icepelt spat. "I mean that you're looking and talking to him every second of the day!"  
Rushingbrook stared at Icepelt incredulously. "First, I have no idea why you're getting worked up about this. _Secondly_, don't think that I didn't see you following Rainwhisker around everywhere."

Icepelt looked at the ground. "We're friends," she started, then stopped. "I mean—I don't know if he wants to be more than friends or anything—but, I kinda do."

"Then what's it matter to you if I talk with Eagleclaw?" Rushingbrook asked.

"Because—even though I adore Rainwhisker—I think that I might love Eagleclaw. _Love_, Rushingbrook. I think that I love him. So, just back off of him." Icepelt ordered.

"Then you back off of Rainwhisker."

Icepelt glared at Rushingbrook. "Why? Think that Fluffytail will come back for him? After what happened today, I doubt that she'll ever come back, and I think that he owes me something because, after all, I tipped him off when Fluffytail was being too friendly."

Rushingbrook stared at Icepelt in horror. "_You _told him?!"

Icepelt snorted. "Well do you actually think that Sorreltail would do something like that?"

Even though she was convinced before that Sorreltail told him, Rushingbrook had to admit that it wasn't likely that Sorreltail would o something that dreadful.  
"You monster!" Rushingbrook snarled. "You're the reason that Fluffytail's gone!"  
"She chose to leave, that piece of fox dung. If she knew what she was doing, she would have had kits with Ashfur, as if she never saw him staring at her. It would have been easy for her to forget her former mentor." Icepelt meowed triumphantly.

Rushingbrook lashed an unsheathed paw at Icepelt.

Her sister flinched at the new scratch, deep in her left shoulder. "You could be worse than her."

"At least we actually have a heart to love with." Rushingbrook Retorted.

Icepelt flashed a scathing look at Rushingbrook and padded off, cursing her the whole way.

OoOo

Rushingbrook held her breath as she looked at the island that held the gathering place for all the clans.

Beside her, Quailpaw shivered. Thornclaw, her new mentor ever since Owlstorm died, gave her a lick and pressed his fur into her side to warm her up.

Even though Newleaf was coming down in the forest, it was still dreadfully cold.

Firestar walked up to the log and put a paw on it. He started walking and Eagleclaw put his mouth by Rushingbrook's mouth.

"After you," He whispered gently.

Rushingbrook quickly put her paws on the log and began walking onto the island.

The smell of all the clans together made Rushingbrook's belly lurch. It was bad enough smelling ShadowClan and WindClan by the borders, hostility pouring off of them in waves. But them together, it was almost torturing just to smell the new scent of TigerClan.

But, she had to admit that RiverClan smelled a pleasant fishy smell, and she could identify them without their smell—all she had to do was look for the cats with the sleekest pelts.

But, ThunderClan was still the one she was most comfortable.

In the entire ruckus, Rushingbrook could faintly see Crowfeather, her father.

His fur was slightly mangy, and he was thinner than webfoot or some of the cats that openly supported TigerClan.

Leafpool dashed to him, Rushingbrook at her heels.

Crowfeather smiled crookedly as he saw his daughter and Mate. "Hey Leafpool, Rushingbrook."

"Crowfeather," Leafpool purred. "You look like you're fighting to get a mouse."

Rushingbrook's father laughed without humor. "It does look like that, doesn't it?"

Rushingbrook nodded.

"No, they just think that cats that are loyal to our 'TigerClan' should get first pick to food, and that they should outrank cats like me, who believe that four Clans should stay in the forest."

"That's horrible!" Rushingbrook exclaimed.

Her father nodded. "Nightcloud doesn't care about any cat that used to be in WindClan. She stays in the old ShadowClan camp, and she only talks to Onestar."

Leafpool licked him. "Then going here should be your chance to build up on your strength; you could hunt _something_ here."

"I don't know……if Webfoot or someone like that catches me 'sneaking' food, I might as well go and live in ThunderClan." Crowfeather mewed. "I guess I just have to take this."

"You really shouldn't" Leafpool whispered. "It's not fair that you should have to be a scapegoat."

"No, scapegoat isn't the word." Crowfeather hissed to himself. "Prisoner would be more literate."

Dustpelt padded into the conversation. "Seems like its Tigerstar all over again." He sighed.

"I wish we could do something to help." Rushingbrook whispered.

Leafpool laid her tail on Rushingbrook's shoulder. "I know, but we'd get in trouble with both Firestar and the leaders of TigerClan."

Blackstar's yowl called the Gathering into session. "Firestar, Leopardstar, you have had two moons to change your mind. What is your decision?"

Firestar stood taller. "My answer is no, Blackstar."

"I knew you would say that, _brave leader_," Blackstar meowed quietly. "And that is why the cats at your camp are being killed right now."

The cats of ThunderClan and RiverClan gasped, shocked.

"It's true!" Onestar yowled. "TigerClan's cats are going to kill each and every one of you right now."

Firestar spat. "Our cats are stronger than you think, Onestar."

Rushingbrook slowly walked to Dustpelt's side.

"We have to go and help them." She whispered.

Dustpelt flicked his ear to show that he had understood. "But I think that they are going to attack here too."

They had missed Leopardstar's response.

"That's the wrong choice also," Onestar mewed. He looked at TigerClan warriors. "Attack." He ordered.

At once the cats of TigerClan pounced on RiverClan cats.

Rushingbrook saw Mistyfoot take on three huge warriors at once.

"Get away from her!" Rushingbrook screeched and she leapt onto a Black she-cat that she later recognized as Nightcloud.

Anger surged through her as she remembered that Nightcloud had once showed an interest in her father and then ditched him for another cat.

She dug her claws into Nightcloud, feeling a savage happiness when Nightcloud yowled in pain. "That's for trying to take my father from Leafpool!" Rushingbrook snarled, ripping fur off of the TigerClan she-cat.

Nightcoud twisted around and scratched hard on Rushingbrook's back.

Pain shot through Rushingbrook but only urged her bloodlust on Nightcloud more.

She clawed her way down Nightcloud's back, hearing the screech of pain grow louder and louder.

She finally released Nightcloud pushing her in the dirt, making the wound as dirty as she could.

Mistyfoot had defeated her other two challengers too.

She looked at Rushingbrook. "Nice job—Rushingbrook, isn't it?"

Rushingbrook nodded. "No problem."

Sandstorm was having some trouble with Rowanclaw, so Rushingbrook snuck under him and almost tore his whole belly open.

Rowanclaw went screeching off the island.

Rushingbrook shot her head up and yowled in triumph.

Suddenly something heavy was on her, biting hard on her front leg.

She lashed a claw at her attacker's face and her claws raked the bridge on a tom's nose, spilling blood both on Rushingbrook and the tom.

But that didn't stop him.

He split her ear and slashed at her underbelly, but Rushingbrook had the sense to move away before that happened.

She ripped his shoulder but her claws didn't stop there, going down diagonally across his belly.

Then, she leapt up and ran off the log to go and save her Clan at Camp.

**Florence Darky-poo: **Nice job!

**Me: **Yeah, I guess I owed it to you

**Florence Goody-poo: **Is Rushingbrook going to save the lives of her Clanmates?

**Me: **Possibly

**Nyeh Creampuff: **I think I'm going to go review now….

**Me: **Okay! Everybody, the reviewing lines are OPEN! Go and tell us what you want to happen!

**Everybody: **YAY!!

**Me: **Hah, chapter six has six chapters in font Verdanna, size 8!


	8. Chapter 7

Me: Huh, I wonder where everyone is

**Me: **Huh, I wonder where everyone is

_Cricket sounds_

**Me: **Where are they?!

**Me: **There's nooooo one!!

**Me: **hmm…I think that I'm gonna start the chapter now

Chapter 7

_Fluffytail's POV_

Fluffytail flicked her eyes open.

For days since she left ThunderClan, Fluffytail experienced frightening dreams that made her long for the protection of a Clan to comfort her.

But there was no way that she was going back, having to look at Rainwhisker every day, being banished to have to know that she lost.

Fluffytail stood up and stretched. It had been just two days since she left, and she longed for someone to be her companion. The loneliness was killing her.

Then, a foreign scent of a cat she did not know entered Fluffytail's nose.

A tom with dark gold fur walked up three fox lengths away from her. His dark amber eyes glistened with curiosity.

He took a step towards her. "Hello."

Fluffytail sat up in surprise. His voice was slightly soft and gentle, but there was a gruff edge to it that made Fluffytail think that he had suffered in his past. "H-hi." She stammered.

He nodded. "Where are you headed?"

"You see the mountains?" Fluffytail asked.

He nodded again.

"I came from the east, and I'm headed the opposite direction." Fluffytail looked at the tom. "And you?"

"I'm headed almost the same way you are." He mewed, looking delighted. "Just a little bit more to the right, someone I knew once told me there was this great place where the sun dies in the sea…….."

Fluffytail could not hide her surprise. "The sun-drown place?"  
"Why—um, yes." He looked surprised. "Do you know about that place?"  
Fluffytail nodded. "It has okay prey and there are stones by the shore where you can fall in so easily. Oh, and there is a badger there named Midnight."

The tom shuddered. "I _hate_ badgers."

"Midnight is a good badger; she speaks cat, badger, fox and rabbit." Fluffytail pointed out.

"Well, I suppose that idea is shot." He meowed to himself. "I think that I might accompany you—if that's okay."

"Oh, believe me, its okay." Fluffytail mewed.

The tom looked thrilled. "I was so lonely!"

"I know what you mean!" Fluffytail mewed. "I almost went back to my old home because I couldn't take the silence."

He nodded. "By the way—my name's Jasper."

"Fluffytail." She mewed.

"Hi Fluffytail"

"Hi, Jasper."

Jasper looked at Fluffytail with interest. "Excuse me, but why are you called Fluffytail? Your housefolk must be out of whack."

"I don't have twolegs." Flufytail mewed.

"You don't have _what?_" Jasper hissed, shocked.

"I don't have anyone to give me food, nobody to keep me warm at night. My Clan helps me with that." Fluffytail meowed.

Jasper looked at Fluffytail. "Is it true? That there once were some wild cats living past those mountains?"

"Yes, It's true." Fluffytail mewed. "We took the great journey to come to where I was living before I left. My parents met on that journey. There are Four Clans: ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan"

Jasper let that hanging for a few heartbeats and then he whispered. "Um, what's it like to be in a Clan? What is your story?"  
Fluffytail let out a long breath. "Clan life is good, you can go on patrols to make sure the other Clans aren't trying to take your territory, you can hunt for prey when the light of the sun is only hinted in the light dapples on the leaves……" she went on, explaining everything about Clan life. She told him about her Clanmates, about her sisters, about the death of Owlstorm, and finally, about why she left ThunderClan.

When she was done, Jasper asked more questions. "What would my warrior name be?" He asked.

Fluffytail took this time to be creative. "Well, your amber eyes and pelt, and those claws…….I would say you could be called Amberclaw."

"Amberclaw….." Jasper played with the name, then nodded. "I like that name. I think that I'm going to call myself Amberclaw."

"Wait!" Fluffytail mewed quickly. "You have to have a ceremony."

Jasper grinned. "Then give the ceremony."

"It's going to be different than mine because you were never an apprentice and we're not in a Clan." Fluffytail warned.

Jasper nodded, ready for his new name.

Fluffytail exhaled sharply. "Jasper, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect our Clan, at the cost of your life?"  
"I do." Jasper mewed, the smile still in his voice.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Jasper, from now on, you will be known as Amberclaw, StarClan honors your inquisitiveness and bravery." Fluffytail was left panting for air. "There, it is done."

Amberclaw gave Fluffytail a lick on the wrong shoulder.

"Now," Fluffytail mewed. "What's your story?"

Amberclaw took a deep breath and started. "I was born with a white kit and a black and ginger cat, my mother was named Princess.

"One day the white kit disappeared, and Princess let our housefolk take me and the black and ginger kit to two housefolk I never saw before.

"One took me and one took The other one, I think her name was Dapple.

"And so then my life was like that, living in my new housefolk's house. If I was sick, they nursed me back. If I was hungry, they would give me food……" Amberclaw trailed off, looking dazed. Then, he seemed to come back. "But then one day, the male turned very ill.

"He died in the next five moons.

"The female twoleg, mad with grief I suppose, got rid of everything that reminded her of him. And, that he took me that fateful day, instead of the other one, so she got rid of me.

"I had to run off, to make myself safe.

"So I ran. And soon I came to a barn where two cats named Ravenpaw and Barley lived. They told me of the sun-drown place and I was fascinated. Then, the next day, I set out to go there.

"I had many adventures while coming here but that's a different." Amberclaw looked at Fluffytail. "That is all"

Fluffytail examined Amberclaw, trying to find scars across his spotless pelt. The only one she found was on his ear; a fierce rip had taken a shred out of it. "Wow," Fluffytail mewed quietly.

Amberclaw looked at the dying sun. "I think that it's better if we get started, that way our scent here will be less……………detected, here."

Fluffytail got up and walked by Amberclaw's side into the moon.

OoOoOo

Fluffytail woke to see Amberclaw staring at her with a mouse in his jaws.

"I caught you food." He muttered.

Fluffytail smiled. "Thanks,"

Amberclaw murmured his welcomes and started washing himself.

Fluffytail bit into the mouse and strength washed over her. She felt ready to fight a million battles.

Amberclaw was looking at her expectantly. "Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Yep." Fluffytail gulped the rest of the mouse and stood up. "Let's go."

Amberclaw turned and looked at the sun, thinking to himself.

"Which way were we headed again?" He asked.

"You can't even remember?" Fluffytail asked, surprised.

Amberclaw shook his head. "All I remembered was being so close to you." He looked down, embarrassed.

Fluffytail decided not to let that end the talking today, from talking to him for a few hours, she already knew that when he said something embarrassing or something that he didn't want to say, he usually stopped talking and brooded the whole day. "We were headed west, remember?"

"Oh, now I remember." Amberclaw shrugged.

"Let's go." Fluffytail mewed.

Amberclaw turned and walked away, and Fluffytail noticed what long and powerful strides he made.

Fluffytail leapt to get beside him and she had to walked faster to keep pace with him.

Amberclaw looked at Fluffytail's struggle to catch up and laughed.

"What?" Fluffytail demanded.

"It seems that I outpace you."

"Really?" Fluffytail asked sarcastically.

Amberclaw looked at Fluffytail. "I started out slightly slow, but since I walked so much I got impatient. So I sped up."

"Then I'm speeding up." Fluffytail mewed defensively.

Amberclaw snickered again.

Fluffytail let out an exasperated sigh. "What _now_?" she hissed.

"_Well_," Amberclaw mewed. "I takes a wile to speed up your pace. I mean, it can't just happen overnight."

Fluffytail put her head up high. "_I_ can make my pace faster, I'll just need more time to rest, that's all."

Amberclaw did not even try to hide his amusement this time. "Oh, and every five minuets, will you need a drink of water also?" he glanced at Fluffytail wryly.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Fluffytail meowed darkly.

Amberclaw nodded. "Thank you."

OoOoOo

At about sunhigh, Fluffytail and Amberclaw stopped and started looking for food.

Fluffytail spotted a rabbit big enough for both of them and stalked to it, keeping as little noise as possible.

She stepped forward and a thorn went into her paw. Excruciating pain swelled into her.

The rabbit noticed when Fluffytail cursed quietly. It immediately leaped and so did Fluffytail.

She scratched it hard down the back.

Fluffytail leapt forward one more time, and she bit its neck viciously.

The rabbit went limp in Fluffytail's jaw.

Smiling to herself, Fluffytail carried it back to where Amberclaw promised he would be.

He was waiting for her, eating a sparrow.

"Hey, Amberclaw," Fluffytail greeted.

Amberclaw nodded.

"I got a rabbit." Fluffytail mewed. "We can share."

Amberclaw shook his head. "Nah, I'm full."

"Well, okay then," Fluffytail murmured, acting sad. "I guess that I have to eat the whole rabbit myself."

She bit into it and she finally realized how hungry she was.

It was half gone in six heartbeats.

Fluffytail had almost finished it when she stopped, looking mischievously at Amberclaw, egging him on to try to eat the rest.

Amberclaw sighed, and finished the rabbit.

Then, he looked at Fluffytail. "Okay, so you caught me off guard. Don't hold it against me, okay?"

"Okay then," Fluffytail laughed. "Just don't try to lie to me; I can sometimes tell."

Amberclaw sighed. "Okay, then. You wanna know the truth?"  
"What's the truth?" Fluffytail asked.

"You've got some rabbit gut on your nose."

Fluffytail squeaked. "No I don't!"  
"Yes you do." Amberclaw murmured. And then he licked her nose.

"Is it gone?" Fluffytail asked.

Amberclaw licked her again. "Yes, I believe it is gone."

**Me: **Oh, that's so sweet! Amberclaw and Fluffytail sitting in a tree…..

**Florence Darky-poo: **Shut up!

**Me: **You-you-you're actually here!! I missed you!!

**Florence Goody-poo: **You didn't get the e-mail that we would be at a dark side/good side convention?

**Me: **No!!

**Florence Goody-poo: **That's terrible! I think that I'm going to go re-wire the whole internet so nothing like this happens again!! –runs off to be retarded-

**Florence Darky-poo: **Well, she's dead.

**Me: **why?

**Florence Darky-poo: **I didn't send the e-mail and now miss 'Goody-poo' is going to get attacked by the Godfather

**Me: **What?  
**Florence Darky-poo: **They don't like it when people tamper with their internet.

**Me: **I thought the Godfather died?

**Florence Darky-poo: **the guy that _wrote_ the godfather is dead, retard.

**Me: **DON'T CALL ME THAT!! –runs off to cry-

**Florence Darky-poo: **I guess I'm the lonely one now

**Florence goody-poo: **-runs in, her shirt bloody and ripped everywhere- Did you know that the Godfather is still living?  
**Florence Darky-poo: **Yes, I did hear that somewhere


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: **I hope that my fine friend Rushingbrook is going to stay alive longer than this

**Florence Goody-poo: **But you said that she was going to—

**Florence Darky-poo and me: **SHUT UP YOU RETARD!!

**Florence Goody-poo: **but, but

**Florence Darky-poo: **-in imitating voice- but, but…..

**Me: **you're not supposed to tell them about that!

**Florence Darky-poo: **It's a secret, you don't give that away; we're only on the second book!

**Florence Goody-poo:** I didn't KNOW that they were reading this!

**Florence Darky-poo: **when the people scream 'you're on air!' I think that it's implied from then on

**Florence Goody-poo: **So that's what those people are for!

**Florence Darky-poo: **is it me or have our talky-thingies grown lamer?

**Me: **I think you may be right!

**Florence Darky-poo: **Go figure

**Florence Goody-poo: **Do you really think that our show went to the dogs?

**Me: **YES!!

**Florence Darky-poo: **I say we talk about The Fray and My Chemical Romance!

**Gerard: **At the end of the world, or the last thing I see you are never coming home, never coming home could I? Should I?

**Isaac:** where did I go wrong I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life

**Gerard: **-looks up, looking uncomfortable, like he has to outdo Isaac- they say all, teenagers scare the living (Censored) outta me they could care less as long as someone'll bleed….

**Isaac: **-looks up, kinda challenged- I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through, that everyone I knew was waiting on a cue to turn and run when all I needed was the truth but that's how it's gotta be……

**Gerard: **-screws face up kinda silly- I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey if you stay you'll be forgiven nothing you can say can stop me going home…..

**Isaac: **-stands up indignantly- oh, oh, oh, oh be my baby, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh be my baby I'll look after you………

**Gerard: **-smiles mildly insane- turn away, if you could get me a drink of water Cause my lips are chapped and faded call my aunt Marie, help her gather all my things, and bury me in all my favorite colors my sisters and my brothers……………….

**Me: **I need more ideas!

**Florence Darky-poo:** I know……maybe the reviewers could give us some ideas!

**Me: **Good idea! So, just review and tell us what you want us to do and we'll write it, and I think until we get some ideas, there'll be barely anymore of these talkie-thingies. Sorry, there's nothing left for meeeee!

**Florence Darky-poo: **…

Chapter 8

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Rushingbrook raced farther into ThunderClan territory, trying to catch her breath.

She could hear the screeching and pain of her Clanmates.

_They need me….._Rushingbrook thought sadly. _What about my kits?_

And she knew that above all, she would have to keep them alive. She had lost the love of her life, Fluffytail, there was no way that she would lose her kits now, not now, when they were almost going to be apprentices…..

When she got to camp, she leapt on the closest cat she could find.

It was a tom.

She ripped off a lot of fur from him when he went scampering away.

Brakenfur was wrestling with a cat Rushingbrook knew as Weaselfur.

She snuck up behind her and bit as hard as possible into his tail tip.

Then she turned to find another cat to fight. Oakfur was taunting Quailpaw by fighting. He would hit her with sheathed paws and watch her scamper away.

Rushingbrook was filled with such a rage there was no way to control what she did.

She lunged at Oakfur and tore his ear.

He leaped on her, trying to touch his teeth to her throat.

Rushingbrook tried to scrape his belly with her paws, kicking with all her might.

Oakfur went flying into the stone of Highrock with a thud.

He slid onto the ground, blood around his head, a vacant look in his eyes.

Rushingbrook barely had time to appreciate the horror that she had killed him.

A shiver went down her spine. _I destroyed his life_!

Then, Oakfur's tail twitched.

He lifted his head slowly and looked at the fighting cats. He looked at Rushingbrook, and then ran out of the camp.

Rushingbrook turned around to see Cedarheart watching her with interest.

His eyes glinted and he leaped on her, teeth bared.

Rushingbrook wondered for a split second if it would be better if she died then, that way there would be no way that she could destroy a life.

But there was no way that she was ready to join StarClan yet, too many questions still lived in her heart.

Where was Fluffytail?

What happened with Eagleclaw?

How did Owlstorm _really_ die?

She bit hard on Cedarheart's ear and he slashed her front leg.

Pain seared through Rushingbrook like a wave.

She slashed at Cedarheart's belly, but missed.

He was a phenomenal fighter.

Cedarheart clawed Rushingrook's belly and ripped the fur on her flank off. Rushingbrook Clawed hard on his shoulder and kicked mightily on his flank, trying to make him go flying like Oakfur.

He put his paws on Rushingbrook's throat and pushed hard.

Rushingbrook froze. She _couldn't breathe_.

Cedarheart was choking her.

Everything started going hazy and Rushingbrook stopped struggling.

Suddenly the weight lifted and she could breathe again.

Icepelt had ripped Cedarheart off of her.

Rushingbrook's sister leaned in close to Rushingbrook's face. "Fight, I know you have kits, fight for them!"

"I _am_ fighting!" Rushingbrook hissed.

Icepelt snorted. "Obviously not enough."

Icepelt ran off and Rushingbrook snarled to herself. Why was Icepelt like that?

But she had to live.

There were less TigerClan cats already. ThunderClan was going to win, Rushingbrook knew it. Her Clan would survive, but some cats were going to suffer injury and even could die. They would win but they would lose.

_Why can't the Clans live in peace?_ Rushingbrook thought to herself. It was just so stupid, why were they always fighting, but they all came from somewhat the same groups of cats long ago, so why did they have to be greedy?

_Why couldn't more cats be like Owlstorm, or Firestar, or the great leader Bluestar, who all tried to keep peace in the forest?_

Rushingbrook slashed an apprentice on the nose and he went running.

Finally, Webfoot, who—like Rushingbrook—ran to the ThunderClan camp, lifted his head and yowled.

He looked at the ThunderClan cats acidly, then to his cats.

"Cats of TigerClan, we cannot win this battle; but we will sometime and ThunderClan will regret the decision to not join with RiverClan to become LionClan. TigerClan cats, retreat!" And the cats were gone, running out, spitting on the ground in disgust, though they might be, but they were going and all Rushingbrook wanted to do was sleep.

She started running to the nursery, but The rest of ThunderClan were coming back, and Firestar had his head low.

"He's lost another life!" one cat called out, shocked.

"No, I have not lost a life." Firestar started. "But I feel a great loss coming on, and I think I can see it right now."

All the eyes shifted on the Elders' Den and Goldenflower was lying on the ground, her throat okay but still bleeding everywhere.

Goldenflower was almost dead.

Stormfur yowled in grief. "She suckled me when I was born!"  
And all the cats started wailing in sadness. Goldenflower was still kind and still sort of pretty. All the cats would miss her.

Eagleclaw looked at the ground quietly, looking like he was struggling a little bit with the pain.

Rushingbrook walked up and licked his shoulder encouragingly.

Eagleclaw looked at her hopefully. "Rushingbrook," He murmured.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I don't know if you know this yet or not, but…….I think I'm in love with you." He looked at the ground again, this time with an embarrassed air.

Rushingbrook was surprised. She had never thought that love was an emotion that was capable with Eagleclaw, but she had to admit that there was something in his eyes that reminded her of Owlstorm……..

"But-but," Rushingbrook mewed. "But I don't love you, Eagleclaw, I love _Owlstrom_, even if he's dead, I'll still love him forever"  
Eagleclaw's eyes tightened up. "I just guess I'll have to let you go, even though I know that you'll love me the way I to you eventually."

And with that, he stalked off.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Icepelt's POV_

Icepelt woke up and looked at Sunfur. His breathing was regular, and she knew that the enthusiastic rusty-colored tom would wake up eventually.

Eagleclaw was in the middle of the warrior's den, and hostility burned off every hair on his body. He was still probably brooding about admitting his love towards Rushingbrook, and her rejection.

I _wouldn't do that to him,_ Icepelt thought acidly. _Why won't he give me a chance? He only goes for the_ 'good girls' _and he only ignores me. Why would he go for miss perfect Rushingbrook! There's not a feisty bone in that perfect fox dung's body!_

She shifted away from him and stared angrily at the wall.

Eagleclaw moved and stood up, Icepelt knew that, but she never moved even though she could feel his eyes burning a hole in her.

Eagleclaw sighed and walked out, leaving Icepelt and Sunfur the only two cats in the den.

Icepelt sighed, getting up. There was _no _way that _she_ would look like she had copied Eaglelcaw.

So she sat by Sunfur, prodding the edge of her nest, hating everything about ThunderClan.

Eventually, she knew that there was no possible way to put off getting out of the warriors' den.

She stepped out, and at once she noticed Eagleclaw talking darkly to his apprentice, Beaverpaw.

The small apprentice looked frightened at a huge proportion. His breathing was ragged, he held his body tense, and, most of all, the look on Beaverpaw's face looked like he saw Tigerstar glaring down at him instead of the handsome tom that was both his mentor and his brother.

Eagleclaw hissed something in Beaverpaw's ear, something that made Beaverpaw's eyes grow wide in shock and in fear.

He looked at Eagleclaw with scared and questioning eyes.

Eagleclaw snarled something loud enough for Icepelt to hear. "Just do it or you'll never be a warrior!"

Beaverpaw looked like he was going to wail in pain, frustration, fear, any word Icepelt would choose.

Beaverpaw looked delicately at Icepelt, then padded over to Rushingbrook, and he started talking quickly and quietly to her, his eyes urgent.

Rushingbrook looked almost as surprised as Beaverpaw. She looked at him and murmured frantically. Beaverpaw shook his head.

Icepelt had a flash of intuition that told her to be interested in what they were talking about. If she knew better, if she knew the future, it would have been obvious that she should be very curious about this.

But, she didn't know the future, but she had a flash of a sixth sense, that she could guess whatever they were talking about was very serious.

Beaverpaw looked at Icepelt longingly, but turned around and murmured more to Eagleclaw.

His mentor shook his head, looking skeptical.

Beaverpaw hung his head sadly, but still looked at Icepelt.

Sunfur crept up behind her and muttered in her ear, "Hey Icepelt,"

"What?" Icepelt hissed playfully.

Her brother's eyes sparkled. "I'll bet a moon of Dawn patrols that Beaverpaw is in love with you."

Icepelt almost couldn't hide her shock and astonishment. "Woah," she meowed. "I did not see that coming." No matter how dark a mood she was in, Icepelt could bet that Sunfur would at least make her smile once.

Sunfur flicked his tail by his head, smiling. "Expect the unexpected, sister! Remember that you're talking to me!"

"You have a point." Icepelt shrugged.

"So, do you think that Beaverpaw is in love with you?" Sunfur pressed.

Icepelt cats a fake scathing look at Sunfur. "If he liked me, I wouldn't care about that little twerp anyway; I have bigger prey to eat, so to speak."

Sunfur looked at Icepelt with an incoherent look on his face. "I'm not even going to ask." He decided. "And I cannot believe that you got me hooked on this ridiculous gossip that isn't even true!" He looked at her darkly, a grin on his face. "It would be different if it was _true_ stuff that actually _mattered_…….."

Beaverpaw slowly walked up to the brother and sister, his legs quivering, and mewed quietly, "H-hi Icepelt, Sunfur."

Sunfur flicked his tail in greeting, and Icepelt looked at Beaverpaw.

The young apprentice hesitated.

"Go on," Icepelt growled.

"D'you guys wanna go hunting with Eagleclaw and me? I'm getting my assessment today!" Beaverpaw looked excited, but only in the way that someone as small and scared could be.

Sunfur looked at Icepelt. "Well, _do_ you?"

"It'll help you two when you have apprentices!" Beaverpaw added quickly.

"Well," Icepelt whispered. "I suppose,"

Beaverpaw's eyes lightened up. "Yeah! You know that he never wanted to do the assessment because he had a lot of important Deputy stuff to do, so I never got a lot of that stuff…..it's great to finally get what an apprentice is about."

Icepelt flinched. If this apprentice was going to babble like bubbling water, she would just ditch him!

Eagleclaw was watching from a distance, his eyes narrowed, suspicious.

Icepelt glared back at him, a dark fury welled up in her stomach. She bared her teeth and whispered to him distance and all, "Why go for Rushingbrook when there's a highly capable possible mate waiting for you right here?"

Eagleclaw gave no sign he noticed.

Icepelt got up and with the small party that was formed, started walking out of the camp.

OoOoOo

_Beaverpaw's POV_

Beaverpaw sighed heavily when the sparrow he was stalking flew off, squawking loudly, giving a sign that a hunter was there. But he would not—could not—give up now! He was so close to passing the assessment!

Then, a shiver went down his spine, when he was passing the WindClan line. A flash of white blinded him for a second, and then he saw Owlstorm fighting and spitting the TigerClan cats.

Then, the pelt of Eagleclaw flew into the vision, landing right by Owlstorm pushing Webfoot off.

Then, he turned to Owlstorm, the famous Eagleclaw bloodlust in his eyes…….

The vision faded abruptly.

Fear pulsed through Beaverpaw's whole body.

He tried for a vole in the bushes, and he barely got it. His mind was too clouded and he knew the he had to find a way to overcome the fear, the fear of his mentor, his _brother_….

Beaverpaw was never afraid of Owlstorm, but Eagleclaw was always so disapproving………

**Me: **hi! I just watched Mr. Happy face on Filmcow, and it is seriously disturbing!

**Florence Darky-poo: **You don't say! 'Hmm...I'm cutting you Timmy! Hmm…you're so soft! Look how easy my knife is cutting you Timmy!' I must admit, WRONG!

**Florence Goody-poo: **That…..was….DISGUSTING!!

**Me: **No, really?

**Florence Goody-poo: **Who would use a child's blood for syrup?

**Me: **I dunno…….


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: **Hello and welcome to the show!!

**Florence Goody-Poo**: Hello there, I hope you all live nice and successful lives!

**Florence Darky-poo: **Hello and I hate you all!

**Me: **-blink-

**Florence Goody-poo: -**singing-Charlie, you look quite down with your big sad eyes and your big fat frown the world doesn't have to be so graaayyy!

**Florence Darky-poo: -**singing- Charlie When you're life's a mess when you're feeling blue always in distress, I know what can wash that sad awayyyyy

**Me: -**singing-All you have to do is Put a banana in your ear!

**Nyeh Creampuff: **-talking suspiciously- A banana in my ear?

**Florence Goody-poo: -**singing- put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear!

**Me: -**singing- It's true!

**Nyeh Creampuff: **-talks darkly- Says who?  
**Me: **-still singing- So true

**Florence Goody-poo: **-singing- Once it's in your gloom will disappear

**Me: **-singing- The Bad in the world is hard to hear when in your ear a banana cheers so go and put a banana in your ear

**Everybody: **-singing- Put a banana in your ear!

**Nyeh: -**darkly and angrily- I'd rather keep my ear clear!

**Everybody: **-singing cheerily- You'll never be happy if you live your life in fear!

**Me: **-flashes a smile to Creampuff and pats her on the back- It's true

**Florence Darky-poo: **-screaming- Says you

**Everybody: -**singing merrily- So true and It's in the skies are bright and clear! Every day of every year the sun shines bright in this big blue sphere so go and put a banana

**Me: -**singing very, VERY loudly- IN YOUR Eeeeaaaarrrrrrrrr!

_Florence Darky-poo, Florence Goody-poo and Florence Pinky-poo all fall down and burst into flames_

**Nyeh: **Of course they burst into flames!

**Florence Darky-poo: -**sits up and brushes ashes off her pants- Sorry abo9ut that, we got a bit carried away and we also had to sing that to promote _Charlie the Unicorn 2_!

**Florence Pinky-poo: **I think I'm gonna call myself Florence Pinky-poo now…

**Florence Darky-poo: **Does it look like I car?  
**Florence Pinky-poo: **YES YOU DO FRICKEN CARE!!

**Florence Goody-poo: **-blink-

**Florence Pinky-poo: **anywho, on with the show!

Chapter 10

_Fluffytail's POV_

Fluffytail woke up, Amberclaw next to her, his breathing smooth and controlled.

She stood up and went off into a field close to where they were staying; she knew that she would at least catch breakfast, not to mention their food for the next moon or so.

While she was walking, a strange scent picked up ion her nose. It was cat, yes, Fluffytail knew that much. But it had a twisted smell of twolegs and meat, not kittypet food, but real meat.

Fluffytail stalked silently towards the cat.

She was not one foxlength away when she finally saw her.

It was a light cream she-cat, with light brown paws, ears, and Tail-tip, along with one stripe going down from her neck to her bellyfur.

Fluffytail made more noise, trying to make sure that the kittypet would know that a cat was approaching.

But, as Fluffytail suspected, she still jumped high enough she could have seen and greeted StarClan cats.

_No,_ Fluffytail hissed to herself. _There might be StarClan to some cats, but not for me, I believe in SpiritClan. _

The small she-cat looked and found Fluffytail. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Fluffytail dipped her head and murmured a Clan Greeting.

The Cream she-cat suddenly glared darkly at Fluffytail. "If you want food, I don't have any! Look!" she pleaded, pointing her tail to her easily showing ribs. "I haven't had any food for days and I'm starving!"  
"Well, why don't you catch a mouse or something like that?" Fluffytail asked. "There's loads of them in the field over there."

The she-cat looked at Fluffytail, confused. "I thought that only wild rogue-ish cats ate that!"

Fluffytail couldn't help but glare at her impatiently. "Thanks for calling me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The small cat mewed. "I'm just so hungry and I don't know how to get food and I wish I had something to eat!"

"Well, I could catch you a mouse," Fluffytail offered.

"Oh thank you!" the cat mewed happily. "My name's Cookie."

Fluffytail dipped her head kindly. "Hello Cookie, my name's Fluffytail."

"_Fluffytail_?" Cookie mewed, then meowed even quicker, "I mean, you wild cats have to be names something different from us cats that used to have housefolk."

"It's okay, really." Fluffytail mewed.

Cookie shook her head sadly. "I'm just so terrible!" she hung her head sadly.

"Don't worry; I'll get you a mouse!" Fluffytail turned around and found a mouse and pounced hard, killing it.

She turned around and put it by Cookie. "Eat," she commanded, turning around and easily getting two more mice the size of the Island back at home.

Wait, her _old_ home. She lived nowhere now.

Fluffytail sighed. Why couldn't she just forget and never think of or speak about her old home? Was she really _that _close to her former home?

_No_, she thought darkly to herself. _There's no reason for me to keep on remembering that place, I'm going to live and die in those other Clans, and fight to keep things equally and I will die fighting for what I believe in._

She heard another cat lurk behind her and she smelled Amberclaw.

She turned around and he smiled at her, showing all the prey that he had caught.

He dropped his mice and one vole and mewed quietly, "Hey, Fluffytail, who's that cat?"

"Her name's Cookie. I think that we should let her travel with us. Who knows? She might actually turn out to be a good warrior!" Fluffytail meowed quickly.

Amberclaw looked surprised but said nothing.

Cookie walked up by them, her eyes on Fluffytail. "I saw your crouch and I think that I might be able to do that."

She had it almost perfectly, except that her haunches were too high.

Fluffytail smiled encouragingly. "Good, but keep your butt further down."

Cookie smiled happily. "I never thought I could be one of those warrior-cats! This is so exciting!"  
"But I think that Amberclaw and I are going to have to train you hard, if of course you'll come with us to help these far-off Clans."

Cookie screwed up her face, thinking hard. "You know, I think I'll accept your offer."

Fluffytail smiled and mewed sweetly, "Well thanks a million!"

Cookie sighed to herself and mewed, "I suppose I'll never taste beef jerky."

"Beef jerky?" Fluffytail mewed the unfamiliar word. "What's that?"

"Oh, just something that my housefolk fed me a lot of the time; I swear that they really loved me."

Fluffytail had a sudden pang of jealousy for the cat. She was loved and cared for well her whole life, never talking to any cat except for the cats that lived by her, and she got everything that she wanted. Why did she leave a place like that?

Fluffytail gulped the rest of her food and started walking the direction that they had to go. (did I forget the direction? Why yes I did!)

Amberclaw followed automatically, while Cookie looked around unsteadily.

"Well, come on!" Fluffytail hissed.

Cookie looked up, a vacant expression in her eyes. "Wha? Oh, yes. Coming."

Fluffytail knew there was something with Cookie that she wasn't telling, but she hadn't told her story yet, so Fluffytail would know soon enough, or at least she hoped.

**Florence Pinky-poo: **I think I'm going to call myself 'me' again, this is way too messed up, like, creeping me out

**Florence Darky-poo: **Totally……

**Me: **I think I'm going to go beg peoples to review and then go and write the next chapter

**Florence Darky-poo: **Let's hold it for ransom!

**Me: **YEAH!!


	12. Chapter 11

Me: I have no idea what we're going to do

**Me: **I have no idea what we're going to do!

**Florence Darky-poo:** Now, we need to get working on that new chapter, but how, how can we make it shocking…………..

**Me: **We've done almost everything interesting….…..

**Florence Goody-poo: **Would you just let me take over, just this one time?  
**Me: **Well, I dunno…………

**Florence****Darky****-poo: **No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is a bad idea in the making!

**Florence Goody-poo: **PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE??

**Me: **Darky, we always do what you want, don't you think that we can do something for her?

**Florence Darky-poo:** Fine, but it's a horrible idea!  
**Me: **Okay, how about we let her take over ONCE and if a lot of Reviews pour in, she can do it somewhere in the dim future

**Florence Goody-poo: **Does that mean that I can?

**Me: **Yeah

**Florence Goody-poo: **YEAH! –jumps around happily- Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Oh Yeah! Uh-huh!

**Me: **We better start, she might explode!

**Florence Darky-poo: **No need to tell me twice!

Chapter 11

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Rushingbrook looked at Goldenkit play-fight with Softkit. Seeing those two reminded her of when she and Fluffytail used to play-fight.

Sadness and the fact that she missed her sister so much fell into Rushingbrook.

Why hadn't Fluffytail come back, or at least spoke to Rushignbrook in her dreams?

Was she okay?

Ah, the answers to those questions it seemed like Rushingbrook would never get.

Icepelt slowly crept into the camp, looking like her usually sulky self.

She cast one dark and angry look in Rushignbrook's direction and stalked off.

Rushingbrook no longer cared about what Icepelt thought of her, if she really told Rainwhisker about what Fluffytail thought about him, then the white she-cat was nothing less than an enemy.

Sunfur padded in, his face happy and he actually walked up to Rushingbrook.

"Hi Rushingbrook!"

"Hey, Sunfur." She mewed uncertainly.

The rusty colored tom acted like he hadn't noticed any hesitation. "Do you wanna go hunting with Eagleclaw and me? Icepelt says she feels ill, so that means that she doesn't want to go because she keeps on thinking that Eagleclaw will never shut up about you."

Rushingbrook was taking it all in, shock and all.

"Eagleclaw was actually talking about _me_?" Rushignbrook was able to stutter out.

Sunfur nodded cheerily. "Yep, and he says you're in his head so many times that he can't concentrate on anything else!"

"That's," Rushingbrook mewed slowly. "Seriously shocking. Like, more like creepy if you ask me."

"I know what you mean," Sunfur agreed, almost serious this time.

Rushingbrook froze and looked warily in the direction of the Deputy. Eagleclaw looked like his dark and morbid self, but almost happy.

_He must have noticed that I was looking at him_, Rushingbrook thought sadly. _I don't love him at all, yet I don't know how long I can resist his commitment and affection_.

Eagleclaw looked hopefully at Rushingbrook and stood up. One paw stepped closer to her. Another, and one more.

He was up to her now. "Hey, Rushingbrook."

"Hi?" Rushingbrook mewed, puzzled.

"It's about time your kits should be apprenticed." Eagleclaw observed quietly. "Do you have any idea about who you want to mentor them?"

Rushingbrook was at a loss for words. She had never given one thought to whom she would entrust her apprentice's training. _I would have picked Fluffytail for one,_ she thought sadly.

"I was thinking about possibly, I dunno, maybe Sunfur or Birchfall………" Rushingbrook trailed off absentmindedly.

Eagleclaw nodded enthusiastically. "I'll try to get those cats to be the mentors!" and he turned around and pranced off to Firestar's den.

Rushingbrook stared blankly after him.

Then, a vision flew into her mind.

She was walking into the sunset and to one side, she saw a golden tom, and on the other side she saw a cream she-cat with brown on her ears and tail-tip, along with her paws. A stripe flew down her side and she looked lean and strong.

The golden tom looked at her, his eyes were a lovely amber color. "Fluffytail,' he whispered.

Rushingbrook found herself answering back in her sister's voice.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think that Cookie here needs some rest."

The she-cat looked very tired, actually on the break of falling down in exhaustion.

"Cookie, are you alright?" Fluffytail asked.

The cat that was supposed to be Cookie grunted in affirmation.

And Rushingbrook was back into the camp.

A cold satisfaction ran through her. At least she knew that Fluffytail was still alive. But she had no idea where she was besides the fact that they were heading west.

The sun was setting, and her kits were mewling for her to come in.

Rushingbrook sighed and walked into the Nursery.

**Florence Darky-poo: **That was the saddest thing ever! Worst Chappie in the history of Florence Pinky-Poo history!

**Me: **Well, we've had some pretty off ones……………

**Florence Goody-poo: **-opens eyes widely and pleadingly-

**Florence Darky-poo: **I still don't like it…….

**Me: **we'll have to see, if the reviews are good, alright?

**Florence Darky-poo: **fine –stalks away to brood-


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: **Ah, the power of nerds!

**Florence Darky-poo: **Your words mean nothing to me.

**Me: **Hey, where's Goody-poo?

**Me: **Most likely still crying about what you said to her.

**Florence Darky-poo: **You know that what I said was true.

**Me: **Yeah, but it was still a mean thing to say...

**Florence Darky-poo: **Why are you still siding against me?

**Me: **I am the third party; I can side wherever I want to!

**Florence Darky-poo: **I'm doing the chapter this time!

**Me: **Why?

**Florence Darky-poo: **Well, if Goody got to do another chapter, maybe I could do another one just to be fair.

**Me: **-sigh- Okay, fine -under breath- freak.

**Florence Darky-poo: **What did you call me?

**Me: **I didn't say anything; I think it was the wind!

**Florence Darky-Poo: **I'll just let you off with a warning...now...

**Me: **I am proud and Happy To announce my BetaReader...Nyeh Creampuff

_Nyeh Creampuff walks in slowly, giving kissie-faces to the audience._

_(It's Quite obvious that she's gloating about this)_

**Nyeh: **Oh, thanks, Flo

**Me: **No problemo!

Chapter 12

_Fluffytail's POV_

Fluffytail sighed. It had been a quarter moon since Cookie had joined her and Amberclaw, and they had used up their whole time getting her strength back up to scratch.

The small cat finally talked about her old home a few days after she was recovering, and she looked slightly plumper and healthier by a long shot.

"I really wish my old owners could see me now!"

Fluffytail was excited to finally ask about Cookie's Background. "What were they like? What's your story?"

Cookie smiled. "They were lovely. And my story will take a long time to tell,"

"We've got time," Fluffytail challenged.

The smile on Cookie's face faded completely. "Alright," she almost hissed. "Make yourselves comfortable,"

Amberclaw stood, waiting for Fluffytail to sit down.

Fluffytail sat and Amberclaw dashed slowly to her side. A warm feeling came into her belly when he sat by her.

Cookie's eyes flashed darkly and she began, "I was with my owners as long as I remember. I grew up there, but my brothers and sisters were given away. My mother was with me my whole life and when she died, I could barely take it. But, somehow, I lived. My owners were almost as sad as I was, but I beat their mourning by double," she paused.

"Then, my she-owner became pregnant. Moons went by and she finally had her kit and it was pretty, well, compared to them. But, a few moons later, it would start to sneeze whenever I was around. My owners kept me out of the way of the kit, but eventually it got so bad that they had to get rid of me," She hesitated.

"So, they sent me somewhere called the pound. It has the nastiest cats and the most grotesque _dogs_ there. If you have never gone there-well, consider yourselves lucky. It is _so _horrible," Cookie took some time to spit on the ground at the thought of the pound. "They tried to stick needles in me, tried to what they call 'vaccinate' me. I wouldn't let them,"

She raised her head high and proud. "They could never take me alive, so I escaped and have been living as a loner ever since. Of course, then you two came and now I guess we're a bunch of rogues now,"

Amberclaw murmured his agreement, a dark smile in his voice. "Well, thanks for telling us about you, I'm sure that we'll be able to cooperate very well,"

In spite of what Amberclaw said, something about Cookie rubbed Fluffytail the wrong way. It occurred to her that Cookie was hiding something from them, but she was no fool enough to point this out.

Cookie laid down and it looked like she was sleeping, but Fluffytail could actually feel the panic coming off of the small cat's body.

Fluffytail knew that Cookie was hiding something, it might not be anything that mattered to her and Amberclaw, but Cookie was hiding _something_ from them.

OoOoOo

Fluffytail was running in the forest that she had met Darkstar in, and she could make out the dark pelts of the EarthClan Leader and her old deputy.

"You are here, Fluffytail,"

"Yes," Fluffytail murmured.

Darkstar looked confused. "But then where are your sisters and brother?"

"They're not here, I left ThunderClan without them," Fluffytail mewed guiltily.

"You did _what_?!" Darkstar's eyes were wide with shock. "You have to go back and take them with you!"

"Why?"

"The prophecy says that you will all come together!" Darkstar hissed. "You must turn around and go back to retrieve your siblings,"

Fluffytail lowered her head. "Yes, I will go right now,"

"Good. Now wake up and run back to your so called ThunderClan!"

OoOoOo

Fluffytail's eyes snapped open and Amberclaw was looking at her with Wide eyes. "Fluffytail, are you okay?"

"No, Not really," Fluffytail admitted. "We have to get back to my Clans now!!"

Cookie lifted her head, trying to look tired, but really alarmed. "Go...back...to your clans?" She asked. "But I thought that you didn't wan that. I thought that you wanted to go to 'EarthClan',"

Fluffytail sighed. "Yes I DID, but now I have to go back and get my sisters and brothers. Look, I really don't have enough time to talk to you about this, but please, please just come with us!"

And she turned around, Amberclaw at her side, Cookie behind her and the trio raced as fast as they could to get back to where they had tried so hard to get away from.


	14. Chapter 13

**Me:** Hey, dudes!

**Florence Darky-poo:** greetings, losers

**Florence Goody-poo**: Hello!

**Me: **Just so you guys know, tomorrow our whole class has to turn in our laptops

**Class:** -groans-

**Florence Darky-poo: **but there's only a day and two hours of school!

**Class: **YAY!!

**Me: **Right now, it's the night of June 4, 2008, and I'm going to see how many chappies I can make in one night, so get ready, set, GO!!

Chapter 13

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Rushingbrook paused.

What was she doing in the nursery? She had her kits' apprentice training today!

She licked clean all of their coats and made them promise to behave themselves and ate before Firestar came out of his den.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he called. "Those who are old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath Highrock, for a clan meeting."

All the cats slowly shuffled out of their dens and there became a crowd.

Goldenkit shivered with excitement.

"I remember when I was made into an apprentice..." Rushingbrook trailed off.

Yellowkit looked amazed. "Really? But that was so long ago!"

"I'm not that old!" Rushingbrook hissed.

While she was in the nursery, Quailpaw had been named Quailfeather and her brother was Beaverpelt.

Firestar flicked his tail to silence the soft murmur of the cats in the camp.

"Today we have a special occasion, we will be turning some kits into apprentices today..."

He went along with a speech that not even StarClan could remember and slowly the kits were apprentices and they had mentors.

Yellowpaw's mentor was Quailfeather.

Goldenpaw's mentor was Sunfur.

Owlpaw's mentor was Beaverpelt.

And, when Firestar called out the name of Softpaw's mentor, Rushingbrook's heart skipped a beat in shock.

The name Firestar called out was her own.

She put down her head and touched noses with Softpaw and laid her tail on her daughter's shoulder.

When the ceremony was over, Softpaw looked at Rushingbrook almost angrily. "You said that you had no idea who out mentors were going to be!!"

"I didn't!" Rushingbrook mewed, shocked.

Softpaw's eyes were hurt. "But they always tell the future mentors what's going to happen!"

"Not Always," Rushignbrook mewed.

"Fine,"

"You better go find yourself a spot in the apprentices' den and then I'll show you around the territory."

OoOoOo

Rushingbrook sighed. It wasn't even halfway through the day and Softpaw was already asking about her warrior name.

Of course she was considerate and caring and everything, but Softpaw had always driven Fluffytail up the wall.

"Softpaw, you should go and get some rest, because you're going to get up and early for some training, alright?" Rushignbrook meowed.

Softpaw dipped her head. "Yes, mother."

Rushignbrook walked slowly into the warriors' den and saw Eagleclaw.

She walked right up to him and smacked him, in the back.

He let out a small yelp and turned around to see Rushingbrook.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

Rushingbrook licked her front paw. "For making me be a mentor and not telling me! I would have been so happy, but you have to warn me before!"

"Alright," Eagleclaw mewed in a voice that suggested that he could be mellow.

Rushingbrook realized that she had never looked over Eagleclaw before.

She let her eyes go up and down his body.

He was lean, which was for sure. And strong, his muscles showed that. His gray and white pelt was smooth and looked soft.

Going up, she realized that he had exceptionally nice-looking eyes and his face was attractive, not as much as Owlstorm, but certainly had something that made a she-cat want to rip out their heart.

Rushingbrook, thought slowly to herself, about comparing him to Owlstorm.

Who looked nicer?

Thinking it through, Rushingbrook decided that no matter what, Owlstorm looked like he was kind and sweet, but Eagleclaw was so attractive.

Owlstorm had Redtail's body, on the smaller side, compact, obviously swift, and Eagleclaw had Spottedleaf's; medium, pretty face, altogether nicer-looking.

But when it came to attitude, everything changed. Owlstorm was the obvious better in that field.

Rushingbrook could not believe herself. She was judging and comparing Eagleclaw to Owlstorm!

That would be horrible, to say something like that out loud! What would Fluffytail say if she caught Rushingbrook looking over Eagleclaw?

She would just have to forget him and live on with her life.

**Me:** Short Chapter yes, but I need more caffeine and it can't wait!

**Florence Darky-poo:** you don't want to see her when she needs caffeine to stay awake!

**Florence Goody-poo**: It's not natural, she usually stays awake the whole time, regardless of the time!

**Me**: I'll get caffeine and write another chapter, alright?

**Florence Darky-poo:** Keep with the plan, Flo!


	15. Chapter 14

**Me:** I got the caffeine, but now I can't stop twitching!

**Florence Darky-poo:** Is that the truth, no it's not! She's just typing way too fast for human eyes!

**Florence Goody-poo**: actually, I think that I saw her type faster once, and it's not that fast!

**Florence Darky-poo:** Yeah, but usually she pauses halfway through, because she's thinking about what to do next

**Me:** Everyday to tell you it's okay, you were just born that way and as they say it's in your DNA you're gay (I am not gay!) If you were gay (-screams-)

**Florence Goody-poo:** Ooh, what song is that?

**Me**: You mean that you never heard the song if you were gay before?

**Florence Goody-poo:** Nope!

**Florence Darky-poo**: You are a sick, sick little girl!

**Me**: Let's get the chappie going, before mom finds me or worse...my caffeine runs out! -le gaspeth-

Chapter 14

_Fluffytail's POV_

Fluffytail groaned. It was the fifth night in a row that she and Amberclaw and Cookie were going back to the clans and they were almost there, they were just all very tired.

And the fact that Cookie was not handling this easily did not help their situation in the least amount.

The Whole day while they were traveling Cookie would complain about her pads hurting or the fact that she was hungry and insisted that they stopped every once in a while to rest or help her with any other inconvenience.

On one particular day, Amberclaw looked at Fluffytail, pleading to rip off the Brown she-cat's fur.

Like any other day he asked to do something to make Cookie Shut up, Fluffytail shook her head sadly.

When Amberclaw opened his mouth to protest, Fluffytail put her tail by hs face and gave him a meaningful look.

Amberclaw exhaled gruffly and trudged along.

Fluffytail looked after him and sighed.

Cookie hissed angrily when she was padding quietly for so long.

"Oh, for the love of StarClan, what is it, Cookie!?" Fluffytail snarled and turned around, her voice harder than she had imagined.

The she-cat's eyes were dark. "I just stepped on a thorn! Did you expect me to smile and start skipping merrily after you, leaving a trail of blood behind me? Think again, sunshine!"

The next day was no better, nor the next...

OoOoO

Finally...Fluffytail thought triumphantly to herself. Only one more day...

They were at the place where she and Amberclaw joined together, and that was a good sign for her.

Amberclaw looked at Fluffytail with a dazed expression.

He seems to remember too... Fluffytail thought cheerfully.

Cookie looked seriously panicked by now and she looked around desperately. "Where will we be staying?" she demanded.

"Right over there." Fluffytail mewed soothingly, pointing her tail in the direction where she and Amberclaw slept that first night.

Cookie looked around, calmly this time and mewed something to herself.

Amberclaw looked around. "If we keep going into the night, we'll be there by morning, as compared to if we sleep here, it'll probably take a few more days."

"I say that we keep going!" Fluffytail meowed.

"What?!" Cookie hissed. "How will you be able to tell which one is your kin if you're loopy from sleep deprivation?!"

"Woah," Fluffytail muttered. "Didn't think you'd go off the handle there."

"I don't want to waste my time prancing around and getting lost! Let's wait 'till morning!" Cookie snarled.

"Fine!" Fluffytail hissed. "I guess we'll have to waste more time, by doing something that can wait for awhile!"

Cookie stared Darkly at Fluffytail but said nothing, so Fluffytail interpreted it as the end of a conversation.

OoOoO

In the middle of the night, Fluffytail woke to a noise.

It sounded like either Amberclaw or Cookie was moving, but when Fluffytail looked, she saw nothing suspicious. They were both fast asleep.

OoOo

"Hey, Fluffytail," Amberclaw called.

Fluffytail looked up from where she was sleeping. "Yeah?"

"Where's Cookie?"

Fluffytail thought hard. That was a good question.

"I think she probably just went to make dirt or maybe she was hungry..." She trailed off, getting a feeling that it was neither of the two excuses.

Amberclaw sniffed where Cookie had been sleeping. "It's stale."

"What?!" Fluffytail asked, bewildered.

Amberclaw shook his head. "The scent. It's stale. I think that the last time that Cookie was here was at least last night."

Cold realization swept through Fluffytail. "She left." Was all that Fluffytail had the strength to whisper.

Amberclaw nodded solemnly.


	16. Chapter 15

**Me: **Aloha, peoples

**Florence Goody-poo: **Sorry that we didn't update for awhile...we just had other things to do

**Florence Darky-Poo: **Secret things,

**Florence Goody-Poo: **The secretiest of secret things...

**Me: **Sooooo...cooooooolllllll...

**Florence Darky-poo: **-slowly steps away from Florence Pinky-poo-

**Me: **That was a wise choice in doing such a thing...-rolls eyes to the back of head-

**Florence Goody-poo: **Oh, um, wow...

**Me: **I think I wanna start the chappie now...

**Florence Darky-poo: **Yeah...good idea

Chapter 15

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Rushingbrook opened her eyes, gasping for breath. She had been dreaming about Owlstorm.

Owlstorm, her truest of true loves...

The earlier night, Eagleclaw and Ashfur were talking quietly, and stealing gazes at Rushingbrook the whole time.

She sighed. The whole paranoia she felt when Eagleclaw was doing something secretive was just plain dumb and she thought, no a better word was _knew_, that she was just imagining things.

Of course she would be good gossip.

A widow, and it appeared that she was with Eagleclaw. Her sister ran away, her other sister hates her because Eagleclaw is in love with her, and her brother is in the twilight zone.

Is it just her, or does all her siblings have a tad bit of trouble when it comes to love life?

It was not just her.

She just shrugged off the thought and went into the Apprentice's den to call Softpaw out for training.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Softpaw, you have to be more _aggressive_" Rushingbrook mewed, exasperated.

Her apprentice was strong and skilled, but she always fretted about hurting someone. How hard was it to get that if your claws were sheathed, they'd be okay.

"I'm _trying_!" the small she-cat hissed.

"Then think about it this way, Softpaw. I'm a ShadowClan cat, here to take some territory. What do you do?" Rushingbrook edged.

Softpaw took in a breath and leaped onto Rushingbrook's back. "_Defend my territory!_" she hissed.

Rushingbrook's daughter pawed angrily at her shoulders and ears.

She paused, and gently rolled over, squishing Softpaw.

The apprentice squealed and used her hind legs to throw Rushingbrook off her, but with minimum success. Rushingbrook was far too heavy for Softpaw's small legs.

Softpaw cursed quietly to herself.

"Language," Rushingbrook mewed sternly.

Softpaw rolled her eyes.

"I think you've done enough to earn yourself a while of rest," Rushingbrook continued, ignoring Softpaw's actions. "Go back to camp, get something to eat, and hang out with the other apprentices."

"Yes _Ma'm_" Softpaw muttered. And With that, she turned around and dashed off.

Rushingbrook slowly stalked a mouse in the hollow that

There was a pained yowl in the distance.

**Me: **Oooh... what does that mean?

**Florence Darky-Poo: **What's that I smell? I smell a Cliffie!

**Flornece Goody-Poo: **_I_ smell your B.O.! Gross!

**Florence Darky-Poo: **I just took a shower this morning!

**Milo Pipper: **Break it up, kids

**Crowd: **-cheers insanely-

**Me: **Wow, you actually came on!

**Milo: **It's your choice!

**Me: **Yeah, you're right!

**Milo: **So, will you tell me what you're planning to do?

**Florence Darky-Poo: **Can't tell you!

**Milo: **Well, why not?

**Florence Goody-poo: **Because, it's a cliffie! And I think I might do something insanely cool!

**Milo: **Why won't you tell me?!

**Florence Goody-poo: **I think you two should shut up, you're making fools of yourselves.

**Me: **Gosh, we were just playing around. -walks away sulkily-

**Florence Goody-poo: ** Oh no!!

**Milo: **What?

**Florence Darky-Poo: **Well, we are figments of her imagination so...

**Florence Goody-Poo: **We go where she goes

**Florence Darky-Poo: **so, we're being swept away with her!

**Milo: **But, you went to that convention without her in chapter 12...

**Florence Goody-Poo: **That was her imagination...

**Milo: **Oh, but a lot of other times she ran away and nothing happened.

**Florence Darky-Poo: **There have been more rules established since these things happened


	17. Chapter 16

**Me: **Oh, my gosh

**Florence Darky-Poo: **What?

**Me: **I...

**Florence Goody-Poo: **Go on,

**Me: **Love...

**Florence Darky-Poo: **Yes,

**Me: **My...

**Florence Goody-poo: **My what? What of hers does she love?

**Me: **Chemical...

**Florence Darky-Poo:** ??

**Me: **ROMANCE!!

**Florence Darky-Poo: **That's it?

**Florence Goody-poo: **not much of a shock there...

**Florence Darky-Poo: **That's true...

**Me: ** I just did that because there was nothing else to do to open the chappie up!

**Florence Goody-Poo: **It's a good one...

**Florence Darky-poo: **Now is the time to look back at the movie trailer!

**Me: **What...Oh! YES! That we must, that we must...

**Florence Darky-Poo: ...**

**Me: **...Um, honorable mention to whoever is the 65th reviewer...  
**Florence Goody-Poo: **...They'll get to be on the talkie-thingy...

**Florence Darky-Poo: **Just get this show on the road!

**Chapter 16**

Only one day until Fluffytail and Amberclaw were going to be back by the Clans.

She was almost asleep, when Amberclaw murmured, "Fluffytail?"

"Yes?"

"I have no idea how to say this but, awhile ago, when we first met, I had a weird feeling that I never felt before. With Cookie, your understanding went a long way for her, and for me, to think about it.

"Whenever I think of you, me fur tingles and I get a weird feeling in my paws. Fluffytail, I think I love you."

Fluffytail was so surprised, that she could barely speak for a moment. Her chest fluttered. Her fur stood on end, and she had such a feeling that she had only saved for Rainwhisker, when she was in the Clan. Maybe, somewhere all along, she loved Amberclaw from the start.

"Amberclaw, I know what you mean. I-I-I think I love you too." She started purring.

The two smiled at each other, and fell asleep with their eyes on their loves.

OoOoOo

Fluffytail sprinted towards the familiar land that was her home, Amberclaw at her heels.

She had the creeping feeling that something horrible was going to happen. A mere seven moons went by when she had the same feeling and Owlstorm was dead.

She didn't know it, but she sped up considerably, and Amberclaw was huffing and puffing, trying to keep up.

She was just in ThunderClan territory when she heard a scream from an unknown cat.

"Amberclaw! We have to help whoever's in pain!" She hissed.

Amberclaw blinked. "I suppose you probably know that cat, so, since I love you with my whole heart that I must go anywhere with you, I will go and help this cat in pain."

There was another shriek and Fluffytail ran to where the cry was coming from.

The two followed the sound of pain and Fluffytail froze in shock.

He cat that was shrieking in pain highly resembled Softkit, only it was the size of an apprentice, so her name was probably Soft_paw_.

She was crying because someone was clawing open her belly.

And the cat that was doing it was Eagleclaw.

**Florence Darky-poo: **Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn!

**Me: **That'll get you to review!!

**Florence Goody-Poo: **Well, ey would probably have reviewd to get the honorable mention and get in the talkie-thingy...

**Me: **Yeah right


	18. Chapter 17

**Me: **I've got a problem

**Florence Darky-Poo: **what?

**Me: **The next chapters and the next book was deleted

**Florence Goody-Poo: **-gaspeth- that's horrible!

**Me: **-bows head in respect for the dead- WHYYYYYY!!

**Florence Darky-Poo: **Honorable mention to For never, for the child is the 65th reviewer!

**For never: **Sweet! Do I get to be on the talky-thingy again?

**Me: ** What are you talking about?!

**For never: **I wanted to be on the talkie-thingy again!?

**Me: **Possibly, in the far-off future

**Florence Darky-Poo: **When people actually start reviewing again, save For never, Forever another pretty face, Nyeh Creampuff and Feathercloud13

Chapter 17

_Eagleclaw's POV_

"Eagleclaw?!" Fluffytail's voice hissed. "What are you doing to her?!"

The tom raised his head, surprised that he heard Fluffytail's voice. "Fluffytail?! What are you doing here? I thought you left ThunderClan for some, 'EarthClan'" he hissed scornfully.

A golden tom next to Fluffytail snarled. He was big and muscular, probably a good match for ThunderClan's Deputy in strength, but he didn't look half as smart as Eagleclaw.

_I wonder how he got out of kithood, _Eagleclaw thought darkly. _He must be Amberclaw._

"Well, who's this cat you have with you, Fluffytail? You couldn't get together with Rainwhisker so you go off and find another tom to smooch up to?" He said these words to get _Fluffytaill _to attack _him._

The she-cat ignored his comment. "Why would you do that to an apprentice?!"

Thinking fast, Eagleclaw started. "Well, she happed to see me talking to a private cat, and went away to go tell everyone. I don't think you'd like your secrets being revealed, so I think you can understand what I mean..."

"Really?" Fluffytail didn't look convinced.

_Now, _Eagleclaw thought,_ I think it's time to get another approach, possibly telling them things they didn't think I knew. _  
He slowly put his head further up, looking at the bulk that was Amberclaw. "You wouldn't want your secrets to be revealed, would you?"

"Um..." Amberclaw looked uncomfortable, and that only made him look stupider. "I suppose, but I tend not to keep secrets for more than a few moons."

"Really?" Eagleclaw asked, making the huge tom even moreuncomfortable. "Does Fluffytail know everything about you?"

Amberclaw nodded a bit too quickly.

Eagleclaw almost smiled. He could get himself out of this just yet...

"It seems to me," he mewed, his voice coated with honey. "That she doesn't know everyting about your heritage."

"What's his heritage got to do with any of this?!" Fluffytail retorted.

Amberclaw looked panicked. "It wasn't my fault!"

"But it still happened, now didn't it?" Eagleclaw yelled.

"I swear on anything that you hold holy, StarClan, that I didn't do it!"

Eagleclaw laughed. "What kind of promise can you make, Rogue?"

"Anything! I swear-'"

"Alright!" Fluffytail screamed. She looked darkly from Eagleclaw to Amberclaw. "Now, will one of you tell me what's going on?"

Eagleclaw smiled triumphantly. "Amberclaw, how about you tell her?"

The Tom looked down. "My heritage," he muttered. "My father was Scourge."

Fluffytail gasped.

"But, he seduced my mother, Princess, so he could have more cats for his 'BloodClan'. Half of her litter went there, but she kept me, Dapple and the white kit, she hadn't named him yet.

"What I said was true, My old twoleg did die, but when the female got rid of me, Scourge forced me to join.

"Eventually, I did escape, but with more blood than I'd like to remember. I'm as strong as any cat, so nobody has to give me training for fighting.

"Half dead, I wandered to Barley's Barn, where they made me well again. Barley knew about my father, so he didn't want me around that much, but he did leave me with hope. The only surviving succeeder from BloodClan, besides myself. He started a happy life, so why couldn't I?

"That's about it," he mewed reluctantly.

Fluffytail made no noise of disgust, no word at all, she just smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Fluffytail?" Eagleclaw asked.

"We outnumber you, Eagleclaw." She grinned.

Eagleclaw snorted. "By 1. I can have you down and fight off old goldie before any cat can get here in time!"

"Looks like you're too late!" Rushingbrook hissed.

Eagleclaw whipped around. "Rushingbrook! What are you doing here?"

"I heard my apprentice's wail, so I came here to help her."

_No matter_, Eagleclaw thought. _I still have my secret weapon. _

"Are you sure you want to fight?" he asked.

Rushingbrook rolled her eyes.

"Sure as hell we do!" Fluffytail mewed. "I haven't riped the fur off a cat in so long..."

Eagleclaw smiled. "Alright then," he mewed. "Come out here, sweet."

Cookie stalked out of the bushes.


	19. Chapter 18

**Le chapter 18!**

_Fluffytail's POV_

Shock and betrayal swept through Fluffytail.

Cookie?

_Cookie_?!

Why would she do that? Was her companionship with the light brown she-cat not strong for Cookie to conjure up the littlest bit of respect and loyalty?!

Obviously, no.

Amberclaw was the first to break the surprised silence. "_Cookie?!_"

"Who else?" She snickered. "How do you think that Eagleclaw knows so much about you? It was all my work!"

"But," Fluffytail hissed. "But why would you do that?!"

Eagleclaw grinned. "You think I would let you escape and go find a Clan that I could rule too?

Please, I was trying to find a cat to follow you two seconds after you ran out. Then I met Cookie, so you see, it was all planned out.

"Later that day, after you ran away to go find your legend Clans, I ran into a rogue she-cat.

"Cookie was originally a Kittypet, but she ran away because she hated her owners. We got everything planned out within two hours."

Cookie smiled, and she murmured with a blank look in her eyes, "Better than any of you Clan cats could accomplish,"

Rushingbrook, who was quiet and absorbing everything, snarled.

Cookie rolled her eyes and continued. "So, making sure to hide my scent, I followed you.

"Later on, I decided that spying from afar would just be too challenging with two cats possibly finding my scent, so I ran ahead and stopped eating for awhile, didn't wash, practiced my nice, and everything went great without either of you even being suspicious!

"I had originally planned that I would follow you until you either died, or found your 'EarthClan'. Then, I would go back to Eagleclaw and report my findings.

"That's why I couldn't handle it when you had to go back. I had to buy Eagleclaw time, so he would be leader before you marched in, and taking half the Clan with you on your journey! But, later on, I found that I could just run away a few days prior to warn Eagleclaw."

Fluffytail's eyes narrowed. "So that's why you left..."

"No, you think?!" Cookie hissed. Then, she smiled. "Eagleclaw and I now have enough information to take control of those two Clans, with the both of us being the leaders."

Amberclaw looked confused. "I thought there could only be one leader...?"

"There should be only one leader, but odds are Cookie'll be in the nursery" Eagleclaw murmured, rolling his eyes.

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Rushingbrook was living in the clouds.

She could see Owlstorm, his ghostly figure in front of her.

"Rushingbrook!" he yelled. "He's the murderer! He's the one that killed me!"

Shock filled her. _Why do you tell me now_? She thought.

"Because, here is where he killed me! I'm closer to the waking world where I was killed. Part of my soul is in this place. You have to let this secret out, so I can leave this place. Whenever I'm here, I relive my death, again and again and again..." Owlstorm's eyes looked tortured.

"Only one problem in your great plan," Fluffytail mewed mockingly. "_We_ won't keep your secret!"  
Eagleclaw smiled. "I thought you were going to say that. Pity, though. I'd hate to _kill_ without reason."

Rushingbrook felt her fury and vengeance welling up inside her. "You had no trouble killing Owlstorm, though."

The deputy of ThunderClan laughed. "So you found out. I knew that the only way of me being leader and you being my mate was for him to be eliminated. There was a reason to kill him!" Oh, don't you see? You could have saved yourself by loving me."

Cookie looked angry. "So I'm second choice?"

"No, dear Cookie. I once loved Rushingbrook, but when I met you, I knew you were the one for me." Eagleclaw lied smoothly.

Rushingbrook was shaking. "You..." she hissed.

Eagleclaw looked at her.

"You..." Rushingbrook snarled. "You Murderer! You bastard!"

"Language!" Beaverpelt meowed when he walked into the clearing, Owlpaw quietly behind him.

It didn't stop there.

Quailfeather dashed in, Yellowpaw barely being able to catch up.

When she saw Rushingbrook's surprised face, she smiled. "We were hunting together, and Beaverpelt heard Softpaw's shriek." she explained quickly. She didn't look surprised to see Fluffytail there.

"All the more to kill," Eagleclaw murmured. And the Cats of TigerClan made a wall to make sure no cat would leave.

And the fighting began.


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm going to start my chappie differently because I'm cool like that.**

**Today, I got on Fanfiction after weeks without it, and there was something on my reviews that I had never got: It was CC (Constrictive critisism) **

**It started out nice, and it was to the point. I am now going to post the CC and my response now:**

Hi! Okay I'm going to ask some questions about your charcters in your story okay? please don't take this meanly,(is that a word?) I mean it more cunstructive critisusium or questions:

-Did he die or something without me noticing? I mean he hasn't been in the story for a while.

- Okay, Ice*pelt*(I can't use italics)? She was named Icekit for her eyes and now she's *pelt*?Also, for future refrences, kits shouldn't open their eyes until they are two weeks old.

-So we all know Fluffytail loved him, then Icepelt told him that *Sorreltail* loved he fell head over tail for her. Two things- A. Sorreltail is his FRICKIN' SISTER!B. Sorreltail already loves Brakenfur alot.

-Okay, so her mentor is her mother? Rushingbrook should still be recovering from kit birth. She should be in the nursery for like another moon.

I can't think of anything else... but maybe you should do allegainces next chapter. Not for the whole entire chapter though, just part of it. So you can clear up all the reviewers questions.  
keep writing!  
Iceclaw14

**-blushes- Oh my! I can't believe i missed that! **

**-mutters- well, that IS embarrassing**

**I will give answers to all questions/comments**

**1. I thought I got rid of shamrockpaw. He was in process and i decided to get rid of him**

**2.I think Icepelt's a nice name, and I will remember that kitties can't open their eyes for a while after birth (I'm more of a dog person, can you tell?)**

**3. I forgot that Sorreltail and Rainy were kin. And, in my world, things are different. Spottedleaf was still alive, granted another life, if you will. The truth: there are many differences in my version of warriors and the real version. (This also includes my theory that Rainwhisker is still alive)**

**4. Rushingbrook could have recovered after 6 moons after giving birth to her kitties. Well, maybe, maybe not. But I wanted her to stay with the action.**

**I think I've answered all questions. Meanly is not a word (Or at least I don't think it is....)**

**With all due respect (and a little bit more),**

**Florence Pinky-Poo**

**So, I have narrowly escaped being flamed with my first constructive criticism!**

**-run off to party-**

**Chapter 19**

_Fluffytail's POV_

Blood. Fighting. Hissing.

That was what Fluffytail left behind her when she left ThunderClan.

Now she was back and better than ever.

She leapt onto Cookie, tearing at her ear. Deep satisfaction swept over her. If she hadn't ripped Cookie's Ear off completely, she would have a serious nick for the rest of her life. Her good looks were no more.

Eagleclaw was taking Rushingbrook, Quailfeather, Beaverpelt all at the same time. (Beaverpelt would not allow the apprentices join the battle with a killer thirsty for blood) He was bleeding everywhere, and the tom kept on shaking the blood out of his eyes.

Suddenly, he snarled, "Mouse bile!"

About three rogues leapt out of the bushes, landing on the cats that were obviously overpowering Eagleclaw and Cookie.

Amberclaw, who was helping with Cookie, took a Tom almost as big as he was.

Beaverpelt and Quailfeather took on two that seemed to match their strength.

"Owlpaw! Take on anyone you want! Yellowpaw! Either Get more cats, help Softpaw, or take whoever the hell you want!" Beaverpelt screeched.

The two apprentices immediately leapt into the fray.

Cookie pulled away from Fluffytail, and quickly attacked Owlpaw. Fluffytail was tempted to leap onto Her and give the death blow, but she had bigger things to handle.

Eagleclaw.

She pounced on him, biting into his tail. Eagleclaw switched his attention to her. The two cats wrestled until two paces from the river. Eagleclaw Jumped over her, so Fluffytail was closest to the river. Cookie and Eagleclaw rammed into Fluffytail hard and she was in the water.

In the cold wetness, she let herself become numb. She might as well die here, in the rocky current.

But then she thought of Amberclaw, and her sister, and she got hope.

She paddled up so she could taste air once again.

Nobody noticed her; they all thought she had died in the river.

Eagleclaw. He was the leader. Once he was gone, the rogues would be so easy to rid themselves of.

Fluffytail jumped onto Eagleclaw. She rolled with him again, but to the steeper part of the river, closer to a waterfall. Pushing him, Fluffytail felt victory overcome her.

Eagleclaw now held onto the ledge for his life.

Rushingbrook slowly walked up to him, a dark glint in her eye.

"Rushingbrook," he sputtered. "Help?!"

"Is that what Owlstorm said to you?!" Fluffytail's sister screeched. "But you showed him no mercy!"

And with that she dislodged his claws and he fell into the water.

He appeared lifeless as the current brought him farther and farther away.

"Eagleclaw!!" Cookie cried.

The rogues, noticing their leader was gone, ran all different directions.

Cookie ran down the riverbank, following where Eagleclaw's corpse flowed.

Fluffytail let her exhaustion show. Turning around, she slowly walked to Amberclaw.

But something was wrong.

Rushingbrook should have been reeling with victory. Instead, misery.

Fluffytail looked and saw the dead corpse of Owlpaw.

"He was going to become a warrior on less than a week!" His mother cried in pain.

The cats of TigerClan had done nothing, said nothing. they just watched, their faces looking oddly superior. They turned and walked away, leaving nothing but scent and pawprints.

Beaverpelt looked to the ground. "He was my first apprentice. And it seems that he is my last also,"

"A pity," the voice of Firestar was heard through the forest.

Fluffytail flew around and made eye contact with her grandfather.

**Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn! What will happen next? See next Chapter.**

**This was written very horribly. I did not look this over and I did not check for accuracy. JSYK. (Just so you know)**

**-Florence Pinky-Poo**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Fluffytail's POV_

Firestar looked very different from when Fluffytail had seen him last.

The wild fire in his eyes were gone, now guarded and cruel. His pelt not as bright and wild, instead it was thin, messy and missing in places.

He was standing with more of his weight on one leg than the other.

Fluffytail looked him in the eyes. "Firestar,"

"Fluffytail," The leader of ThunderClan replied curtly. He changed his gaze to Rushingbrook. "We will go back to camp and discuss this civilly."

He turned around and stalked off, his Clan following him.

Amberclaw looked at Fluffytail, a confused question in his eyes.

"We follow." Fluffytail whispered.

And so she walked by Rushingbrook. Soon she was almost sure where she was and then they were in the camp.

Firestar leapt up onto Highledge and turned around, facing the cats. "Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey meet here, under highledge for a clan meeting."

He paused and waited for the cats of ThunderClan to come out.

Fluffytail felt their skeptical stare at her. She tried to make herself smaller and stared down at her paws.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rainwhisker' pelt.

She looked up a fraction of an inch.

Rainwhisker was staring at her. A guarded look of thoughtfulness was in his eyes, along with excitement, curiosity and, if Fluffytail had bothered to look hard enough, the tiniest sliver of jealousy.

It was like Heaven to see his face, after how long she had lived without it. And suddenly, Fluffytail realized that whatever love she had for Amberclaw, it was like nothing but affection compared to her and Rainwhisker.

Rainwhisker was the reason for her existence.

Firestar started talking. "You know the cry we all heard a while ago, and then the sound of battle. Well, that was Softpaw crying out in pain because someone was slicing her belly apart. And the sound of battle, that was Fluffytail, Rushingbrook, Beaverpelt, Quailfeather, Owlpaw, Yellowpaw, Eagleclaw and this golden tom, along with some rogues. They seemed to be in a fight, and when we got there, I saw Eagleclaw holding onto the ledge by the river and I also saw Rushingbrook pushing him into the water."

There were gasps and Icepelt let out a pained cry.

"And so," Firestar continued, "I have brought them back here to find out what really happened, pass judgment and do the necessary duties of the outcome.

"So, Fluffytail, I would like you to start."

Trying to breathe evenly, Fluffytail let up her head and started speaking. "Well, I was going somewhere and I had a sudden revelation that I had to come back here, regardless of if you would take me back in or not. Then I had two companions, Amberclaw," she flicked her tail at him. "And Cookie. Well, Cookie started getting irritable, and one night she left.

"Amberclaw and I traveled back here as fast as possible, and when we went just into Clan territory, I heard Softpaw's cry. We followed it and found Eagleclaw clawing her belly. Soon after that, Eagleclaw called out a cat and it was none other than Cookie. She explained to us that she had been Eagleclaw's spy since the beginning and Rushingbrook walked in,

"Then Rushingbrook appeared to be sick to her stomach. She suddenly blurted out something about how he killed Owlstorm and he admitted to it.

"Then Beaverpelt and Quailfeather, along with their apprentices, came and we fought.

"It kept on going until Eagleclaw called out some more rogues and we fought until Rushingbrook defeated Eagleclaw." She looked down, her skin growing hot with embarrassment

Firestar called on the rest of the cats, except Amberclaw, and they all confirmed that what Fluffytail said was true.

Firestar looked troubled.

"Well, this is more complex than I had originally thought." ThunderClan's leader boomed. "I will have to talk with the senior warriors and Leafpool, to find out what to do."

So he turned and he and the senior warriors, along with Fluffytail's mother.

Rainwhisker tentatively approached her and mewed, "Hey, Fluffytail."

"Hi, Rainwhisker," Fluffytail choked out. "She flicked her tail again to Amberclaw. "This is Amberclaw."

Rainwhisker looked at Amberclaw with a friendly expression on his face. "Hello, Amberclaw."

The Golden tom responded, and in a deep voice, muttered, "Hey, Rainwhisker. Good to finally meet you."

Rainwhisker looked back to Fluffytail. "So, how've you been doing?"

"Alright," Fluffytail mewed.

"Fought any badgers?"

"I wish"

He looked at her wryly. "You've still got that wild spirit, I'll be tempted to say."

"At least I still have that," Fluffytail returned with a good natured snicker.

"What's so funny?" Her old mentor asked.

She looked at him, a grin on her face. "Nothing,"

He snorted. "Liar."

Fluffytail looked him deep in his blue eyes. "What if I'm laughing because I had a laugh attack?"

"Laugh attack?"

Fluffytail nodded. "Yep."

Rainwhisker cocked his head. "So, tell me about this 'laugh attack'"

"It's when you laugh out loud for no apparent reason and can't stop." Fluffytail explained.

He rolled his eyes. "I knew _that_!" he snorted.

"Oh, yeah right!" She meowed.

"No, really!"

"What_ever_." Fluffytail retorted, smiling nervously.

They continued talking and Joking around until Firestar called that he had made his decision.

"It appears to me that the only thing Medicine cat kits bring is trouble. Fluffytail runs away, Eagleclaw kills his brother, Rushingbrook kills her mate's killer, it's just too much.

"So, I've decided that we will have no more Medicine cat kits in ThunderClan."

"What do you mean?" Rushingbrook asked.

The leader looked down. "We're going to have to banish you from the Clan."

Fluffytail's breath got caught in her throat.

"He lets in kittypets, loners, rogues, but he banishes forest-born cats just because of who their parents are....." Rainwhisker hissed.

_Here concludes Warriors: New skies book 2: the secret. The story will continue in the 3rd book._

Wait! I'm not done yet! I've still got credits, and I _Might_ put up a sneak peek. I might, I'm still coming up with a name for book #3.

-Florence Pinky-poo


	22. Thanks and Credits

_**Special thanks to.....**_

**Nyeh Creampuff- **For Betareading, Reviewing, giving praise when good, giving criticism when bad, being awesome, and being my best friend. Hear that, Nyeh? I LYLAS!!

**Feathercloud13-**For being a faithful reviewer.

**Waterfall-**for reviewing -gives virtual hug-

**For Never- **For being my buddy, reviewing (Of course) and for giving me hugs

**Mudheart-**For being there since like, the middle of the meeting and being a CRAZY reviewer

**The Most fantastic- **Reviewing like nobody's business

**Silversparrow19- **For reviewing, I have no idea where she went....-screams-

**Milo Pipper- **For moving back, reviewing, being cool

**Silvermoon Dragoneye- **For recognizing Edward Cullen's hotness

**All awesome bands/singers/musicians- **staving off writer's Block

_**Credits:**_

_**Made by............Florence Pinky-Poo**_

_**Beta-readered by..........Nyeh Creampuff, for like 7 chapters**_

_**Character rights.....Florence Pinky-poo and Kayla**_

_**Special note: **_My books are like my diary, only in a fiction form. I am Fluffytail, due to my nickname, Fluffy. Another nickname is Kit kat but that really doesn't matter right now

_**Legal Crap: The contents of the book are belonging to Florence Pinky-Poo, except the original characters of Warriors belonging to Erin hunter. If there is anyone who copies the Characters made by Florence Pinky-Poo will be reported as abuse and scorned like nobody's ever been scorned before. So If I were you, I wouldn't copy Florence Pinky-Poo**_


End file.
